Klaine A to Z
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: This is the sequel to 100 Days of Klaine. Same concept except it's only 26 days. A prompt for each letter of the alphabet.
1. Accident

**Hello out there in fanfiction land! Here I am with a new story. It has the same concept as the 100 Days of Klaine, except it's only 26 days. A prompt for each letter of the alphabet. So here we start with the letter A-Accident. I hope you like this story just as much if not more then the last one. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks!**

Kurt and Blaine had a wonderful time with their family in Florida. They enjoyed watching all three of their children and Rachel and Finn's kids, as they got to meet all of their favorite characters and ride the rides.

They had been home for a week and the kids were still talking about meeting Cinderella and Goofy. A few days after they came home, Kurt had to return to work. He wasn't too thrilled about that, but he was happy to be home and back into a routine.

With Kurt at work, Blaine was still home with the kids. He had a few more days before he had to go back to work. While he was at home, he enjoyed playing with the kids.

One day, while Blaine took the kids to the park. It wasn't too hot, so he thought it would be ok for them to play outside for a little while. While pushing the Dalton on the swings, Emma was playing with Owen on the other side of the playground. Blaine was keeping a close eye on them.

"All done papa." announced Dalton.

Blaine looked down and stopped the swing. "You don't want to swing anymore?" he asked.

Dalton nodded and jumped off the swing. He ran towards his brother and sister, with Blaine following behind him.

When Blaine caught up to Dalton, he noticed that Owen was following Emma up the ladder to get to the slide.

"Be careful Owen." shouted Blaine.

But before Blaine could blink, Owen had lost his footing and fell on the ground. He let out a ear-piercing scream. Blaine ran up to him and bent down. Owen had landed hard on the ground and his right arm was bent in a odd way. Blaine knew that wasn't good. He carefully picked him up and held him close. Owen continued to scream and cry.

"It's ok buddy. It's ok. Papa's here. We're going to get you checked out ok?"

Owen didn't respond. He continued to cry.

"Emma! Dalton! We have to go!" Blaine shouted to them.

They ran over to Blaine and followed him to the car. He gently placed Owen in his carseat. Emma and Dalton got in their own seats. Emma helped Dalton get buckled. She then turned to see that Owen was very upset.

"It's ok Owen. Papa will make you feel better." Emma soothed.

Blaine closed the back doors and jumped in the front seat and left the playground.

His mind was thinking a million thoughts a minute. He wasn't sure if he should go home first or go straight to the hospital. He knew he would eventually have to take Owen to the hospital, but he wasn't sure how Dalton and Emma would do while they were waiting. Blaine quickly made up his mind, as he skipped the turn towards their house and went continued driving towards the hospital.

He parked the car in the parking lot. He opened the back door and got Dalton and Emma out first, then went to the other side. He opened the door and noticed how red Owen's face was. Blaine gently picked him out of his carseat being careful of his arm, and carried him into the emergency room, with Emma and Dalton following him.

"Go sit down while I get Owen checked in." Blaine ordered, and Emma and Dalton went to sit by the little kids' area.

"Excuse me." said Blaine to a receptionist.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she said politely.

"My son fell on the playground and hurt his arm pretty badly." Blaine explained.

"Ok. I need you to fill out these forms and a doctor will be with you shortly." she replied, as she handed Blaine a clipboard.

Blaine took it and sat down near his other two children.

"Papa, aren't you going to call daddy?" Emma asked.

Blaine had totally forgotten about that. He knew he should call Kurt, but he thought that he would wait until Owen saw a doctor. "I will later." he replied. He tried his best to fill out the forms with Owen lying in against his chest.

Once Blaine had handed the forms back to the receptionist, he sat back down and waited for him to be called back. They didn't have to wait long, because the emergency room wasn't that busy.

"Owen Hummel-Anderson." a nurse called, and Blaine got up from the chair.

"Come on you two." he said to Emma and Dalton and the went with Blaine, who followed the nurse to an exam room.

"You can put him on the bed if you want." the nurse suggested.

Blaine tried to place Owen on the gurney, but he just clutched onto Blaine's shirt with his good hand.

"It's ok buddy. I'm right here." Blaine soothed, but Owen didn't let go. Blaine ended up sitting on the bed, with Owen on his lap.

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "So, what happened today?" she asked.

"Well, he was trying to climb up the ladder on the playground and he lost his footing. He fell on the hard ground and I think he landed on his arm. I don't think he hit his head though." Blaine explained.

"You didn't see him fall?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head sadly. "No. I looked away for just a second and the next, I hear him screaming."

The nurse nodded. "It's ok."

Blaine nodded.

The nurse got closer to Blaine and leaned in to ask Owen a question. "Is it ok if I look at your arm? I promise I'll be very gentle." she asked in a kind voice.

Owen shook his head.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. If I touch a spot that hurts, you let me know. Ok?" she persuaded.

Owen shook his head again and buried further into Blaine's t-shirt.

"It's ok Owen. She wants to see your arm so she can make you feel better." Blaine admitted and the nurse smiled and nodded.

Owen sniffled and then nodded.

"Ok. Can I have you sit on the bed for me?" she asked.

Blaine got up and gently placed Owen down. He reached out his tiny hand and Blaine gave him a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok. I'm right here." Blaine reassured him.

The nurse carefully looked at his arm and then nodded.

"He's going to need an x-ray." she confirmed. "I'll be right back." she said and left the room.

Blaine looked behind him and noticed Emma was holding onto Dalton. He smiled and then looked back at Owen. "It's ok Owen. You're doing really well."

The nurse came back with a doctor.

"Hi I'm Dr. Carter." he said, introducing himself and looked at Owen. "It sounds like you had a bad fall."

Owen smiled slightly.

"Well, we're going to get a x-ray of your arm and see what's going on. Do you know what an x-ray is?" Dr. Carter asked Owen.

Owen shook his head.

"Well it's a picture of your bones. It'll tell me what's going on." Dr. Carter explained. "Can you a brave boy for me?" he asked and Owen nodded.

"You can? Awesome." he said cheerfully. "Can I have a high-five?" he held out his hand and Owen slapped his hand with his left. Blaine smiled. He really like this doctor's bedside manner. He was very good with kids.

Dr. Carter then looked up at Blaine. "We're going to get a few x-rays and then well know more." he explained and Blaine nodded.

Dr. Carter then left the room while the nurse lifted the side rails of the bed up and began to push the bed out of the room.

"Papa!" Owen screamed and Blaine moved to the side of the bed.

"It's ok baby. I'm right here. You have to go get pictures taken of your arm. I'll be right here when you get back." Blaine explained. "It's ok. You'll be ok." he reassured him.

"NO!" Owen screamed and started to cry again.

"Owen, if you do really well I'll give you a sticker." the nurse persuaded.

"I want papa!" Owen squealed.

"It's ok. I'll be right here when you get back." Blaine promised.

Owen shook his head.

"I tell you what. If you go with the nurse and you're good, I'll get you a special treat." Blaine confessed. "Would you like that?"

Owen nodded.

"Ok. I'll be right here waiting for you." Blaine said softly. He kissed the top of Owen's head and the nurse continued moving him towards the x-ray.

While Owen was getting his x-rays, Blaine took out his phone and called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hi Kurt. Listen I need to tell you something, but you have to stay calm." Blaine explained.

Immediately Kurt started to panic. "Oh my god Blaine what happened?"

"I took the kids to the playground and while Owen had a little accident. He was trying to climb up the ladder to the slide when he fell on the ground and hurt his arm. We're at the hospital right now and he's getting some x-rays taken." Blaine finished.

Kurt started breathing very heavily. "I'll be right there." he said, and hung up the phone.

He ran out of his office. He ran pass Isabelle's office saying that he had a family emergency and left. He didn't wait for a response. Since Blaine had the car, Kurt had to take a cab to the hospital, which to Kurt, seemed to take forever. All he wanted to do was be with his little boy.

By the time he reached the hospital, he ran into the waiting room and a nurse led him to the exam room, where Blaine and the kids were waiting.

"Blaine!" Kurt said breathlessly as he flung into Blaine's arms. "Where's Owen? Is he ok?" Kurt asked quickly.

Blaine nodded. "He's ok. He's still getting his x-rays done."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned to see Emma and Dalton sleeping in the chair by the wall.

Kurt smiled. "Poor things. They weren't expecting to spend their afternoon waiting in the hospital with their brother, huh?"

Blaine shook his head. "No they weren't."

A few minutes later, the nurse pushed the bed Owen was lying on, back in the room.

"Daddy!" Owen squealed.

"Hi baby. How's your arm?" Kurt asked.

"It hurts." Owen said sadly.

The nurse put the bed back in place and put the brakes on. "The x-rays should be ready in a few minutes and the doctor will be in with the results. Right now he should just rest."

Blaine and Kurt nodded their thanks.

Owen let out a yawn.

"Close your eyes sweetie." Kurt suggested and Owen started to fall asleep.

A little while later, Dr. Carter came back in the room. He was carrying Owen's x-rays. Both Kurt and Blaine looked up at him.

"How's his arm?" Kurt asked.

Dr. Carter, placed the x-rays on the board and turned on the florescent light. "Well, it's broken in two different places." he admitted. "Well put a cast on it and he'll have to wear a sling for a while. After 6 weeks you can go to your doctor to have it removed."

Blaine and Kurt looked down the little boy, sleeping on the hospital bed.

"I'll have the nurse come in and fit him for a cast." Dr. Carter stated and left the room.

"This is all my fault." Blaine said, as he started to cry.

Kurt turned Blaine to face him. "Hey, this is not your fault. It was an accident. If it didn't happen with you or at the playground, it would've happened somewhere else."

Blaine wiped his tears with his hand, and Kurt pulled him into a comforting hug.

Soon the nurse came back to put a cast on Owen's arm.

"What color would you like your cast?" she asked Owen.

"Um...Red." Owen answered happily.

The nurse laughed. "Ok. Red it is." she replied and started to put the cast on. The doctor came back in with a piece of paper.

"This is a prescription for Owen, in case he's having any pain while he's in the cast." Dr. Carter stated and handed the paper to Kurt.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." Blaine admitted.

Dr. Carter smiled. "You're welcome." he looked at Owen. "Be careful when you're climbing next time little man."

Owen smiled and stuck up his hand. Dr. Carter smiled and gave him a high-five.

After the nurse was finished with Owen's cast, they were able to go home. They piled into the car and Blaine drove them to the house. When they got home, Blaine carried Owen up to his room. He was still tired from everything that had happened to him.

Blaine placed him gently on his bed. He kissed his forehead and left his room. He went down to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Kurt came over with a cup of tea. Blaine smiled his thanks.

"You know, it was just an accident, right?" Kurt asked, as he sat next to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I know. But I looked away for one second and then I heard him scream. I knew something was wrong."

Kurt pulled Blaine towards him and started to play with his curly hair. "Little kids hurt themselves all the time. You have to remember that."

Blaine sighed. "I know."

Kurt kissed the top of head softly. They stayed that way for a while, until they ended up falling asleep on the couch together.

**I hope you like this first chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Butterfly

**You guys are truly amazing. I love you guys so much. Thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story already. That means so much to me. So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and continue reviewing, following and favoriting. Thanks os much.**

Since Owen had broken his arm, Dalton had started to be jealous of the special treatment Owen was getting. Owen would get to pick out which movie they watched, where they went on the weekends, his cousins would sign his cast, and he got a chocolate bar after he left the hospital. Emma didn't mind watching her little brother be taken care of because she got to do special things when she had her tonsils taken out. But Dalton, he wanted those special things too.

While they were eating dinner, Kurt was thinking of what activity they should do that weekend.

"What do you kids want to do this weekend?" Kurt asked.

"Butterflies?" asked Owen.

"Yeah. Can we go to the butterfly garden? My friends went there before. They told me that you get to hold a butterfly if you put Gatorade on your finger." Emma exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun." Blaine stated.

"No! Dinosaurs." Dalton complained.

"We can go see the dinosaurs another time Dalton." Kurt insisted.

Dalton pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Finish your dinner Dalton." Kurt ordered.

Dalton pushed his plate away from him.

"Are you ready for your bath?" Kurt asked.

"No bath!" he shouted. He knew that Owen couldn't take baths because of his cast, so he got sponge baths instead.

"Dalton, you need to take a bath." Blaine scolded.

"NO!" Dalton screamed.

"Ok, then you can go straight to bed." Blaine insisted.

"NO!" he screamed.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He then got up and picked Dalton up from his chair and carried him upstairs.

Kurt cleaned up the table, while Blaine was upstairs. Emma went up to her room and went in the shower, while Owen watched a movie on the couch.

Blaine came back downstairs several minutes later, looking very worn out.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "He didn't want to put his pajamas on or get into his bed. So he threw himself on the floor and started crying. I picked him up, set him on the bed and told him if he didn't stop then he wouldn't be able to see the dinosaurs next time."

Kurt shook his head. "Poor thing. So did he eventually calm down?"

Blaine nodded. "I think so. I put him in bed, but once I got up he threw his blanket on the floor. I just left. He'll fall asleep eventually."

Kurt sighed. "Hopefully this stage won't last for that long."

Blaine nodded. "I sure hope not."

Kurt went up to say good night to Emma, while Blaine gave Owen his sponge bath.

"How's your arm buddy?" Blaine asked.

"Hurt." Owen said sadly, pointing to his cast.

"I know. You'll get it taken off soon." Blaine promised.

"Butterflies?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, we're going to see the butterflies tomorrow." Blaine replied.

Owen smiled.

All of a sudden, there was loud thump followed by a scream. Blaine turned towards the hallway. He grabbed Owen and carried him out of the bathroom. Kurt ran out of Emma's room and saw the confused look on Blaine's face.

"What was that noise?" Blaine asked.

"It sounded like it came from the boys' room." Kurt replied, and he opened the door. Blaine was right behind him.

When they went inside, they saw Dalton on the floor, crying. Kurt ran over to him and bent down.

"Dalton are you ok?" Kurt asked.

"Arm hurt." Dalton complained.

Blaine came over and put Owen on his bed. "Which arm hurts buddy?" Blaine asked.

Dalton had to think for a minute and then he pointed to his right arm.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other for a moment.

"His arm doesn't look broken." Blaine whispered to Kurt. "When Owen fell, his arm was bent in an awkward position.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Come on Dalton. Let's get some ice on your arm." he picked Dalton up and went downstairs.

Blaine finished getting Owen ready for bed.

"Good night little man." Blaine said, kissing Owen softly on his forehead.

"Night night papa." Owen replied.

Blaine smiled and left the room. He went into the kitchen to see what was going on with Dalton.

"How's our little patient?" Blaine teased.

"I think he'll make it." Kurt teased back.

Blaine went over to Dalton. "Dalton, which arm did you hurt?"

Dalton pointed to his left arm.

Blaine looked confused. "I thought you hurt your other arm?"

Dalton quickly pointed to his right arm.

"Dalton, did you really hurt your arm?" Kurt asked, in a serious tone of voice.

Dalton started to cry and threw himself against Kurt's chest.

"Hey, it's ok." Kurt soothed.

"I think he's a little jealous of Owen getting all the attention." Blaine admitted.

Dalton sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Dalton you should be happy that you didn't hurt yourself too. Owen's arm hurts a lot and he can't move right now the way you do." Kurt confessed.

Dalton sniffled. "Dinosaurs?" he squeaked.

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Tell you what. If you're good tomorrow and don't hurt yourself, we'll go the Dinosaur museum next weekend." Blaine insisted.

Dalton smiled.

"Does that sound good to you?" Kurt asked and Dalton nodded.

"Ok, but you have to go to sleep now, or else you can't come with us tomorrow. And I know that would make everyone really sad." Blaine admitted.

Dalton jumped in Kurt's arms. "Ok, let's get you to sleep." he laughed.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine took the kids to the butterfly garden. They hadn't been there before, so they weren't sure what to expect. They went into a small building where they paid to get small cups of juice to feed the butterflies. They then went through a door, where they saw lots of butterflies all over. They were flying all around.

"Here Emma. Dip your finger in here and got see if a butterfly will climb on your hand." Blaine instructed, as he handed her the small cup of Gatorade.

Kurt hand Dalton his cup and helped Owen with his.

Dalton went over to a few butterflies and stuck his little finger out. A butterfly started climbing on his hand which made him squeal in delight.

"Does that tickle?" Blaine asked.

Dalton nodded. "Tickle." he laughed.

"Daddy! Papa! Look I'm feeding a butterfly." Emma announced.

"Yeah, I see that." Kurt replied. "Here Owen. Do you want to try?"

Owen nodded and dipped his finger in the cup Kurt was holding.

"Here's one right here Owen. See if he's thirsty." Kurt suggested, as he pointed to a butterfly that was near Owen.

Owen stuck his finger out and waited for the butterfly to move on his hand. Once the butterfly noticed the juice, it moved towards his hand. Owen laughed.

"Blaine, are you taking pictures of them?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I already got a few." Blaine replied.

"Papa!" Dalton shouted and Blaine turned around.

"What is Dalton?" Blaine asked.

Dalton pointed to Blaine's shoulder and he looked over and noticed that a butterfly had landed on his right shoulder. Blaine bent down and had Dalton try to see if the butterfly would go to him.

"See the butterflies like you." said Blaine and Dalton smiled.

Everyone seemed to enjoy feeding the butterflies, even Kurt and Blaine.

**Thanks for reading, now please leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Catalog

**Here is the next chapter. Letter C. Thank you for everyone who has read this story so far. You guys are amazing with all of your reviews, followings and favorites. I cannot thank you enough. And the 100 Days of Klaine is now being translated into Russian! I can't believe it. You guys are ****unbelievable. I love it! So here you go with another update. I will try and do another one today, we'll see, but if not today there is always tomorrow. Ok, enjoy! And please continue to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks a bunch and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

Since Kurt had returned to work, he hadn't been as busy as before the fashion show, but that didn't mean he didn't have any work to do. He was always coming up with new designs, which kept him busy.

While he was working on a new design, Isabelle came into his office.

"Kurt, I have some exciting news to tell you." Isabelle exclaimed.

Kurt looked up from his sketchpad, as she ran in. "What is it?"

She threw a fashion catalog on his desk. "Turn to page 32." she ordered. Kurt picked up the catalog and started to flip through the pages until he got to the designated page. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Is that...Is that me and my designs?" He questioned.

Isabelle smiled and nodded. "Yes. There was a woman who works for the catalog at the fashion show. She loved your designs and wanted to put them in her catalog. You had already left, so I told her to go ahead." she explained. "I hope you don't mind."

Kurt continued to look at the catalog. He shook his head. "No, no. I don't mind at all. I'm just a little surprised that's all."

"Well that was the whole idea silly." Isabelle teased, and went around Kurt's desk and gave him a hug. "Congratulations on the catalog debut."

"Thanks Isabelle." he replied.

Isabelle smiled and went out of his office.

Kurt was starstruck. He had always wanted his clothing designs to be put in a catalog and now, here they were. As soon as Kurt left work, he made sure to stop and buy a few extra copies for his family.

When he got home, he heard the sounds of his children arguing and Blaine being the referee. Kurt went slipped off his shoes and placed his bag on the table. He could hear the kids' voices coming from upstairs. He quickly made his way up to where the noise was coming from. He peeked into Owen and Dalton's room and saw Blaine kneeling in front of the two boys and using a very stern voice.

Kurt lightly knocked on the doorframe. "Hey, I'm home." he said softly.

Blaine turned around. "Hey. Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

Kurt shook his head. "It's ok. What's going on?"

"Well, Owen and Dalton have been getting into trouble this afternoon." Blaine started.

"Uh-oh." Kurt said, kneeling next to Blaine. "What happened?"

"Well, they were fine all morning and up until they took their nap. But when they got up from their nap Owen wanted to play with Emma. So they were playing fine for a while, then something happened between the two of them, and Owen took one of her dolls and tried to flush it down the toilet." Blaine explained.

Kurt had to resist laughing.

"Then, while I was in talking to Owen in the bathroom, Dalton comes over to me and told me he wanted to show me his new drawing. I came in here and asked him where it was and he pointed to it." Blaine continued, pointing to the wall where there were several scribbles on the painted wall.

Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Now they are both in very big trouble." Blaine finished.

Kurt looked at Owen first. "Owen. What do you use the potty for?"

"Pee-pee and poop-poo." Owen smiled.

"That's right. Now do you put toys into the potty?" Kurt asked.

Owen shook his head sadly.

"No. Now you need to so say sorry to Emma. Then you're going in time-out." Kurt ordered.

"No time-out!" Owen cried.

"Oh yes time-out." Blaine insisted.

Owen started to cry.

"Owen, go say sorry to Emma, then come back here." Blaine ordered.

Owen ran out of the room to find his sister.

Kurt and Blaine then turned to Dalton. He was standing there, shuffling his feet together, looking very sorry.

"Now Dalton, what do you color on?" Blaine asked.

Dalton shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know?" Kurt asked.

Dalton shook his head.

"Ok, then I guess you don't need to use your crayons anymore." Kurt threatened, grabbing the crayons off the floor.

Dalton's eyes went wide. "NO!" he screamed.

"Then tell us what you are only allowed to color on." Blaine asked again.

"Paper." Dalton replied softly.

"Yes, paper. Do you color on the walls?" Kurt asked.

Dalton shook his head sadly. "No."

"What happens when you need something to color on?" Blaine asked.

"Ask papa." Dalton replied.

"Yes. You ask papa or daddy." Blaine stated.

"But since you didn't ask for paper and colored on your wall, we now have to repaint that spot." Kurt admitted.

"Now you can't use crayons for a while." Blaine insisted.

"Now go sit in the corner for your time-out." Kurt ordered.

Dalton ran to the corner of his room and started crying.

Owen ran back to Kurt and Blaine, with tears running down his face.

"Go sit in the other corner." Blaine ordered and Owen did as he was told.

Kurt and Blaine stood up and went downstairs.

"Sorry about that." Blaine stated.

Kurt shook his head. "It's ok. Sometimes you need another person with a firm voice."

Blaine smiled. "So how was work today?" he asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kurt admitted and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the bag with the catalogs and pulled one out and handed it to Blaine. "Turn to page 32."

Blaine looked at him confused, but did what he was told. When he got to page 32 he was very shocked at what he found. "Kurt, is that?" he started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Yes! Those are my designs. And yes they are in a catalog!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine laughed at his excitement. "Kurt this is amazing." he said, and pulled Kurt towards him and kissed him on the lips. "I am so proud of you!"

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. I bought a catalog for each of our family members. I got one for Rachel and Finn, one for my dad and Carole, one for your parents and one for Cooper."

Blaine smiled. "They are all going to be very happy and surprised."

"I know. I can't believe that something I designed is in a catalog!"

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. "I am so proud of you! Now the whole world will know who you are!"

**There you go. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks so much!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	4. Dentist

**Here is a wonderful chapter that was suggested by Dani. I thought it was so cute, I couldn't say no. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

Summer was coming to a close and school would soon be starting again. This year, Blaine and Kurt would have all three kids in school. Emma will be starting third grade and Owen and Dalton will be in their first year of preschool. They were all very excited.

Before the summer came to a complete end and Blaine and Kurt would have to make a change in their morning routine, they had to take all three kids to the dentist. This would be Owen and Dalton's first time visiting the dentist, where Emma just need to go for a cleaning.

The morning of the dentist appointment, Kurt and Blaine made sure the kids' teeth were brushed. Emma was pretty good about brushing her teeth, she just needed to be reminded a couple of times. Kurt and Blaine had to help Owen and Dalton out while they brushed their teeth, since they would just play with the toothbrush in their mouths and not get their teeth clean.

"All done!" squealed Emma, smiling bright.

"Good job Emma." said Blaine. "We just need to get Owen and Dalton's teeth brushed and then we'll be ready to go."

Blaine helped Owen brush his teeth, while Kurt helped Dalton.

"No!" Dalton screamed and moved his head away from Kurt.

"Come on Dalton, you need to brush your teeth or else you'll have cavities." Kurt warned, but Dalton just shook his head.

"If you don't let daddy help brush your teeth, then we won't go see the dinosaurs at the museum." Blaine warned.

"Dinosaurs." Dalton said softly.

"No dinosaurs if you don't brush your teeth." Kurt warned again.

Dalton then opened his mouth and let Kurt brush his teeth.

When everyone had their teeth brushed, they piled into the car and went to the dentist. When they arrived, Owen and Dalton hid behind Kurt and Blaine's legs.

"It's ok. You don't need to be scared." Blaine soothed.

"I'm not scared papa!" Emma chimed in."

Blaine laughed. "That's good that you're not scared. You know that there's nothing to be afraid of. Right?"

Emma nodded.

"See?" Kurt asked Owen and Dalton.

Kurt went up to the desk and signed the kids in and then went and sat down next to Blaine.

Dalton hopped on Kurt's lap, while Owen was sitting on Blaine's lap and Emma on the chair next to him.

They waited for a few minutes before being called back.

"Emma Hummel-Anderson." the hygienist, Kristen called.

Emma stood up and walked over to her. Before going back, she quickly turned around. "Don't worry Dalton and Owen. It's ok. You'll be ok."

Blaine and Kurt smiled. They were very happy that their daughter was helping her brothers.

Emma turned back around and went back with the hygienist.

Blaine and Kurt sat with the boys for a few more minutes.

"Who do you want to go back with?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Dalton or Owen?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Either one will probably throw a fit." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded.

"Owen Hummel-Anderson." another hygienist, Jen called.

"Ok Owen. It's your turn." said Blaine.

Owen shook his head and held onto Blaine.

"It's ok. Do you want me or daddy to go back with you?" Blaine asked.

"Daddy." Owen said quickly.

"Dalton, go over to papa so I can get up please." Kurt moved Dalton off of his lap and over to Blaine.

Kurt stood up and took Owen's hand. They followed the Jen to another exam room.

"Ok Owen, just hop up in the chair for me." she said.

Owen squeezed Kurt's hand.

"It's ok sweetie. I'll stay with you the whole time." Kurt admitted. "Will that make you feel better?"

Owen nodded slowly and Kurt picked him up and placed him on the exam chair.

"Daddy!" Owen squealed.

"It's ok. I'm right here. You're ok." Kurt soothed.

Jen placed a paper bib around Owen's neck. "Ok Owen. Now I'm going to tell you everything that I'm going to do so you won't get scared." she explained. "First I'm going to take these tools and look at your teeth to make sure they're all there and that there's no food on them." she showed Owen the tools that she was going to use. "Ok, now can you open your mouth wide like a tiger?"

Owen nodded, and opened his mouth wide. Jen started to look in his mouth and started to clean away any food that he missed when he brushed his teeth.

Owen held Kurt's hand tightly the whole time he was getting his teeth examined.

"Good job Owen. It looks like your teeth are growing very well." she started. "Now I'm going to polish your teeth with this brush. It makes a lot of noise, but don't be scared." she warned. "Now what flavor would you like? I have watermelon, bubblegum, mint, cherry, root beer."

"Cherry please." Owen said softly.

Kurt smiled.

"Ok. Cherry it is." she replied, and pulled out the cherry flavor. She began to brush Owen's teeth and then he started to scream.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. Daddy's right here. It's ok." Kurt soothed.

"Owen, I heard that you went somewhere special a few weeks a ago." she mentioned, as she continued to clean his teeth.

"Yeah Owen, do you want to tell her where we went?" Kurt asked.

"NO!" he screamed.

"Owen, do you want a sticker? I have lots of stickers for you to choose from." she added. "Do you like Elmo? Cars? Superman?"

"I wonder if she has Jake stickers, Owen." Kurt suggested.

"Oh, do you like Jake and the Neverland Pirates?" she asked. "I have a lot of little boys that like Jake. Do you like the Wonder Pets?"

"Yeah!" he screamed again.

"Jake and Wonder Pets are very big in our house." Kurt commented.

"Owen, I want to know where you went. Did you go on an airplane?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he screamed.

"Tell her where we went." Kurt insisted.

"No!" he continued screaming.

Kurt just shook his head. This was going to be a long visit.

While Kurt was with Owen, helping him through his appointment, all of a sudden he heard another scream. He looked out of the door and into the other room.

"Daddy!" Emma screamed.

"It's ok Emma." Kristen soothed.

"Owen, I'll be right back. I have to go check on Emma." Kurt said softly.

"No!" Owen screamed again, squeezing Kurt's hand even harder.

"Owen I'm almost finished, then you can choose a sticker." Jen coaxed.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Kurt said softly, kissing Owen on the forehead. He then went to check on Emma.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, as he entered the exam room she was in.

"I was cleaning her teeth and it looks like she has her first cavity. I must have touched it and it hit a nerve." Kristen admitted.

Kurt bent down and kissed Emma's cheek. "It's ok. You're fine. I'm here and papa's waiting out in the waiting room for you."

"I want to go home." Emma cried.

"I know you do. But you have to wait. You need to get your tooth fixed first." Kurt soothed.

Emma sniffed. "I don't want to get it fixed. It'll hurt."

"It will only hurt for a minute." Kurt admitted.

"No!" she cried.

"Emma, if you don't get your tooth filled, it'll get infected. You don't want that do you?" Kurt asked.

Emma nodded.

"And you know what Emma? If you get your tooth fixed today, I'll let you pick out a sticker and something from the treasure box." Kristen tempted.

"Ok." Emma sniffed again.

"That's my princess." said Kurt happily. He kissed Emma one more time and went back to check on Owen.

"How are you doing Owen?" Kurt asked, when he sat back on the stool next to him.

"We're almost finished. I just need to floss his teeth and then take some x-rays." Jen admitted.

"You're doing such a good job Owen." Kurt congratulated.

Jen finished flossing Owen's teeth and took x-rays.

"Ok, Dr. Milan will look at these and she'll let you know what she finds before you leave." Jen insisted.

Kurt nodded.

"Ok Owen. Are you ready for your sticker and prize from the treasure box?" Jen asked Owen.

Owen smiled and nodded.

Jen took the paper bib off of Owen and he hopped off the chair. He followed Jen to the treasure box and went to pick out a treat and a sticker.

Owen dug through the toys in the treasure box until he finally found what he wanted.

"What did you find buddy?" Kurt asked.

Owen held up a plastic butterfly. "Butterfly!" he exclaimed.

"Wow. Just like what you saw at that the butterfly garden." Kurt admitted and Owen nodded.

"Owen, which sticker would you like?" Jen asked.

"Jake please!" he stated.

Jen smiled and handed him two Jake and the Neverland Pirates stickers.

Kurt walked Owen out into the waiting room and saw Blaine reading a children's book to Dalton. Blaine then noticed Owen and Kurt enter the room.

"Hey Owen. How did it go?" Blaine asked.

Owen held up his stickers and butterfly happily.

Blaine smiled then looked up at Kurt for conformation. Kurt held his hand and shook it back and forth to say so-so.

"Emma has her first cavity." Kurt said.

"Uh-oh." said Blaine. "I thought I heard her scream."

"Yeah, you might have also heard Owen too." Kurt laughed.

"Ok Dalton, your turn." said Jen, from behind Kurt.

"Papa!" Dalton shouted.

"Ok, I'll go with you." Blaine stated.

Blaine walked Dalton back to the exam room Owen was just in.

"Ok, Dalton, now I'm going to tell you everything that I'm going to do." she explained. "I did the same thing with your brother and he got to get stickers and something from the treasure box. Do you think you can do that to?"

Dalton nodded.

Jen placed a clean paper bib around Dalton's neck.

"Dalton, can you open your mouth wide like a tiger?" she asked.

Dalton shook his head.

"No?" she asked. "Ok, then I guess you can't go in the treasure box or get any stickers."

"Uh-oh Dalton. Don't you want your surprises?" Blaine asked.

Dalton shook his head again.

"Dalton you need to open your mouth so I can check your teeth to make sure you don't have any cavities." Jen admitted.

Dalton slowly opened his mouth.

"Good job." Jen praised, and began to clean his teeth.

After Dalton was finished, he went to pick out something from the treasure box and was also able to get two stickers. Blaine took him out to the waiting room and saw Kurt sitting with Owen and Emma.

"Hey Emma, how are you feeling?" Blaine asked her.

"My mouth feels funny." she replied.

"Yeah, it'll feel funny for a little while, but don't touch your mouth." Blaine warned.

Emma nodded.

"How'd Dalton do?" Kurt asked.

"He did ok." Blaine replied and went up to the desk and three more appointments for his children in six months.

**Let me know what you think in a review and don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	5. Eggs

Summer had quickly ended and September had started just as quickly. Before the kids started school, the day after Labor day, they needed to get new school clothes and supplies. Emma was looking forward to going to get new things for the new school year, but Owen and Dalton didn't really know what they were going to get for themselves.

They went to Target and started looking around the children's clothing department. Emma started looking around at all the clothes.

"Daddy, can we get this? Please?" Emma asked, as she was holding up a purple shirt with a black tutu and black leggings.

Kurt looked at it. "Honey, I don't know if you'll feel comfortable wearing a tutu all day."

"Please?" she whined.

"Emma, why don't we look at other things. I'm sure there are other shirts and pants that you'll find that you like." Kurt suggested.

"Fine." she sulked.

They continued looking at all the little girl's clothes for a little while. Owen and Dalton looked like they were getting a little bored sitting in the cart.

"Kurt, why don't I take the boys and look at clothes for them, while you finish with Emma?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you at the school supplies in about 15 minutes."

Blaine nodded and pushed the cart towards the boys clothing. Blaine started looking through the different styles of clothing they had for boys.

"Papa, that one." Dalton shrieked, pointing to an orange shirt with a dinosaur on it.

Blaine picked it up from the rack and showed it to Dalton. "Do you like this one?" he asked and Dalton nodded. "Owen do you like this shirt?"

Owen shook his head.

"Ok, let's see if they have something you like." Blaine suggested.

"Papa, dinosaur!" Dalton whined.

"I know buddy. I have to find your size first." Blaine explained, as he searched through the shirts to find Dalton's size.

"Here you go buddy. Here's your dinosaur shirt." Blaine said, handing him the orange shirt.

Dalton smiled happily and held onto it.

Blaine moved the cart towards the another area. "What do you think of this shirt Owen?" Blaine asked, holding up a shirt with music notes on it.

Owen smiled and nodded. Blaine looked for his size and handed it to him. Blaine thought he should pick out a couple more shirts before they went to meet up with Kurt and Emma.

After Blaine found a few more shirts for each of the boys, they went to the back to the school supplies and found Kurt looking at Emma's school supply list.

"Hey, did you find what you needed?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Yeah, we found a few shirts for the both of them, since I don't think dressing them alike just for us would be right." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded. "Well, now we need to look for school supplies for Emma. What do the boys need?"

"I think they each need a lunch box and a small sleeping bag for when they take their naps." Blaine admitted.

"Do you want to help the boys get their things or Emma?" Kurt asked.

"How about you take the boys now, since I just got them clothes, and I'll help Emma find her school supplies." Blaine suggested.

"That's a good idea." Kurt agreed. "Emma, don't forget you don't need a new backpack because you can still use your princess one from last year." he told her.

Emma nodded.

"Ok, let's see what you need for the 3rd grade." said Blaine, as he looked at the list Kurt just handed him.

Kurt pushed the cart with Owen and Dalton, and went to look for their things.

"We need to get notebooks, folders, index cards, markers, crayons, and colored pencils, filler paper, a couple of binders, glue, scissors, a ruler, and a few box of tissues." Blaine said as he read the things they needed off of the list.

"Emma why don't you pick out the notebooks and folders you want, and I'll grab the other things." Blaine suggested.

"Ok." she replied.

Emma then grabbed the prettiest folders and notebooks she could find, while Blaine grabbed the rest of the needed items and threw them into the cart.

"Papa, I also need a new lunchbox." Emma exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I thought you already have a lunchbox at home." Blaine stated.

"But the boys are getting new lunch boxes." Emma complained.

"Yes, but they haven't gotten to go to school before. So they get new ones and they will probably have them for a while." Blaine explained.

"Please can I get a new one? Pretty please?" Emma whined.

Blaine sighed. He knew he couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes. "I tell you what. You ask daddy, and if he says yes, then you can get a new lunch box, but if he says no, then you have to continue to use the one you have at home. Deal?"

Emma nodded. "Deal."

Blaine finished getting the Emma's school supplies and met back up with Kurt.

"Did you find all of the things the boys need?" Blaine asked, and Kurt turned around.

"Almost. We are just looking for a few more things, then we can grab somethings from the food area and then we will be finished." Kurt confessed.

"Daddy, can I please get a new lunch box?" Emma asked quickly.

"Emma, you have one at home. I'm not going to get you a new one every year. I'll only get you a new one when the old breaks." Kurt explained.

"Please daddy? Pretty please?" Emma whined again.

"Emma, I told you if daddy said no, than you have to still use your old one." Blaine reminded her.

"But Owen and Dalton are getting new lunch boxes and new backpacks." Emma complained.

"Emma, do you want me to put back all of the your new clothes?" Kurt warned.

Emma shook her head sadly.

"Ok, now let's finish up here and go to the grocery part of the store." Kurt insisted.

They finished up at Target and drove home. Once they got back to the house, everyone had to help unload the car. Emma took a few bags, while Owen and Dalton wanted to show how strong they could be by carrying 4 or 5 bags. Kurt quickly opened the front door and they all carried the bags into the living room and kitchen. When all of the bags were out of the car, the kids ran up to their rooms to play, while Kurt and Blaine unpacked and put everything away.

That night before the kids went to sleep, Kurt and Blaine helped them get everything ready for their first day of school. Once everything was in the correct backpack, they went back upstairs to get ready for bed.

That night, Kurt and Blaine sat together on the couch.

"I can't believe tomorrow all three of our kids will be in school." Kurt confessed.

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt closer. "I know. I don't want them to grow anymore. I wish we could have all of our babies back."

Kurt smiled. "I know me too."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Kurt, do you ever think about having another baby?"

Kurt turned around. "What? Blaine are you serious?" he asked shocked. "What do you think will happen if we have another baby? That they'll stay that little forever? They all grow up you know."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I know, but wouldn't you love to have another little one running around?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, but I think our family really is complete with the three we have now."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But I still think it would be nice if we could have another baby."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the nose. "I know, but I think we should be thankful for the three we do have."

Blaine nodded.

The next morning was a very busy and exciting day for the Hummel-Andersons. Emma was quick to get up, but Owen and Dalton were a little sluggish at getting out of bed. Emma quickly got dressed, while Kurt and Blaine helped the boys get ready.

"Kurt, why don't I go down and make a special first day of school breakfast?" Blaine suggested.

"Ok. But please don't burn anything." Kurt warned.

Blaine rolled his eyes and went down to kitchen and started to make breakfast. He went to the fridge and took out the carton of eggs and milk. He found the frying pan and turned the stove top on. He began making scrambled eggs for his family. Blaine hadn't always made breakfast, but when he did, he usually made something simple.

"What's that's smell?" Emma asked as she entered the kitchen.

Blaine turned around to face his family. "I thought since it's the first the of school, I thought I would make my special scrambled eggs."

Emma smiled and climbed in her chair.

Kurt walked over and helped Owen and Dalton into their chairs.

"Did you make their lunches?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. "I thought you did that last night?"

Kurt shook his head. "You finish breakfast and I'll make their lunches."

Kurt grabbed the three lunch boxes from the top of the fridge. He opened the fridge and grabbed a lunchable for Emma and some turkey and cheese sticks for the boys. He made a turkey sandwich for Owen and Dalton and placed the lunchable in Emma's lunch box.

"Ok, lunches are packed, backpacks are packed. Where's the little sleeping bags we bought for nap time?" Kurt asked.

"They're by the door along with the backpacks." Blaine replied, with food in his mouth.

Kurt grabbed the lunch boxes and placed each one in the correct backpack.

When everyone was finished with breakfast, they left the house and drove to Emma's school first. When they arrived at Emma's school, she wasn't so excited anymore.

"Ok Emma, time for you to start 3rd grade." Blaine announced, turning around in his seat.

"I don't want to go. I want to go with you to take Owen and Dalton to preschool." Emma whined.

"Emma, it's ok. You'll like third grade." Blaine encouraged.

Emma shook her head.

"Would you like it if one of us took you into school?" Blaine suggested.

Emma nodded.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I'll be right back." said Blaine, as he opened his door and got out. He opened the back door and waited for Emma to climb out.

"Say good by to daddy. And don't forget to wish your brothers a good first day at preschool." said Blaine.

Emma gave her brothers a kiss and leaned to the front seat and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Emma. Have a great day." said Kurt.

"Bye bye Emma." Owen and Dalton said in unison.

Emma climbed out of the car and waved to them one more time. She grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked in to the school.

Blaine bent down. "Ok Emma, I need to let you go to your class by yourself, but I'll see you after school. Ok?" He explained.

"No, papa! Don't go yet!" Emma cried and threw her arms around Blaine.

"Hey, it's ok. You'll have a great day. And when you get home you can tell us all about it." he suggested.

"NO!" she cried.

Blaine picked her up and approached the secretary's desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if there was a way that I could take my daughter to her class. She's really upset this morning and I don't want to make it worse." Blaine explained.

The older woman nodded. "Sure. What grade is she in and who's her teacher?"

"She starts third grade this year and her teacher is Ms. Hughes." Blaine replied.

The woman looked at a piece of paper and found the teacher's room. "Ms. Hughes is down the red hallway, 2nd door on the left." she explained.

"Thank you." said Blaine, and went to find the classroom.

Blaine carried Emma down the red hallway and found the correct classroom. He knocked on the door and saw a nice woman smiling and waving him in.

"Hi, are you Ms. Hughes?" he asked.

"I am. And who's this?" she asked.

Blaine turned around so she could see Emma. "This is my daughter, Emma. And she's a little nervous about today."

"Oh, it's ok Emma. We're going have a great first day today." Ms. Hughes encouraged.

Emma hid her face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Emma, would you like to see your desk?"

Emma shook her head.

"Look Emma, it's right over here." said Blaine as he moved towards the middle of the room. "Look, you have a new name tag."

"And you I put your name on a special place in the cubby hole for your books and you can also put your lunch in there too." Ms. Hughes admitted.

Blaine bent down and placed Emma on the floor. "Ok Emma. It looks like you're going to have a great day."

Emma shook her head again.

Blaine sighed and looked at Ms. Hughes. "If you need anything just give either me and or my husband a call." he whispered and Ms. Hughes nodded.

"Ok Emma, papa needs to go. I'll see you later." said Blaine, as he stood up.

"NO!" she cried and grabbed his legs.

"Emma, what books do you like to read?" Ms. Hughes asked.

Blaine tried to pry Emma's hands off of his legs. Ms. Hughes took Emma and moved her away. Blaine then made his way out of the classroom and out of the building. He could hear Emma crying all the way down the hall. Blaine finally made it back to car.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "She didn't want me to go and she's crying."

Kurt looked at him with sad eyes. "Aww. I'm sorry honey."

"It's ok. Hopefully she'll be ok." Blaine insisted.

Kurt nodded and then he drove to Owen and Dalton's preschool.

When they got to the preschool, Owen and Dalton had hopped out of the car and went in. Kurt and Blaine held their hands as they made their way to their classroom.

Blaine knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Hi guys." said Ms. Whitney smiled and approached Kurt and Blaine. Owen and Dalton hid behind their fathers' legs.

"Hey, it's ok." said Kurt.

"Hi guys. My name's Ms. Whitney and I'm your preschool teacher." said as she introduced herself to the boys.

Blaine grabbed Dalton and pulled him off of his legs and Kurt did the same with Owen.

"This is Dalton, and that's Owen." said Blaine.

Ms. Whitney smiled. "Hi Owen. Hi Dalton." she said holding her hand out to both of them. "Are you ready to have some fun today?"

Both Dalton and Owen shook their heads. They were very unsure.

"Why don't you come and see what kind of toys I have?" she suggested. Dalton climbed out of Blaine's arms when he heard the word 'toys.' But Owen was clinging to Kurt's shirt.

"Hey, it's ok. Why don't you tell Ms. Whitney where you went a few weeks ago?" Kurt suggested. "I'm sure she would love to hear where you went and who you saw."

Owen shook his head.

"Owen, do you want to tell her how you hurt your arm?" Blaine suggested and again Owen shook his head.

"Is there anything I should know about his arm?" Ms. Whitney asked.

"Oh, he just broke it a few weeks ago while he was on the playground. Basically he can't get it wet." Blaine explained. "And just be sure to keep a close eye on him while he's outside on the playground. He can be a little monkey."

Ms. Whitney smiled. "I will."

"Owen, go see what kind of toys you can play with." Kurt suggest again, as he placed Owen on the floor. He just clung to Kurt's shirt tighter.

"Owen, do you like to play with cars?" Ms. Whitney asked.

Owen nodded, and Ms. Whitney grabbed a small car out of the car box.

"Here you go Owen. Come here and show me what the car does." she urged. Owen slowly loosened his grip on Kurt's shirt and walked toward his teacher.

Once Blaine and Kurt saw that Owen and Dalton were ok, they left the room and went to the front.

"If Owen or Dalton need anything or anything happens, please call either of us." Blaine insisted.

Allison smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine."

Kurt and Blaine nodded. "See you later." said Kurt.

"Bye. Have a great day." said Allison.

The first day of school went well. Kurt and Blaine didn't have to be called and all three came home with smiles on their faces.

**Here you go, hope you liked this update. Please keep those review, followings and favorites coming. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	6. Fudge

**Here you go. Another prompt for you. I hope you like it and please leave a review and follow and favorite. Thanks so much and I will see you next time. Also, if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them in a review or send me a pm. Thanks!**

Fall was in full swing. Kurt and Blaine now had set a new morning routine in place. Each school morning, they would get up, get dressed, brush their teeth and make sure their bed was made before they came down for breakfast. After breakfast Kurt and Blaine would drive them to school and drop Emma off first then continue to Owen and Dalton's preschool. Once they were dropped off, Kurt would take Blaine to work and then continue to his job.

When the kids got home, if Emma had homework, she would be allowed to have a snack and play for 15 minutes, then start on her homework. Owen and Dalton knew when she was at the kitchen table, they couldn't make a lot of noise, so they would usually play in their room.

One evening, while eating dinner, Emma handed Blaine a piece of paper.

"What is this Emma?" Blaine asked.

"It's my spelling list for this week. I have to know how to spell all of those words because on Friday we have a spelling test." Emma admitted.

Blaine looked at the list of words. "I'm sure you can spell all of these words." he smiled.

Kurt looked at the calendar that was on the fridge. He looked down to Friday and noticed what Friday's date was.

"Blaine, honey, do you know what Friday is?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up from the piece of paper and looked at Kurt. "Friday?" Blaine asked dumbfounded.

Kurt nodded.

"Umm..." Blaine started and then looked at the calendar. Then it him. "Oh yeah. Of course. It's our anniversary."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you didn't forget."

"Of course I didn't forget." Blaine confessed, blushing slightly.

"So, do you want to do something on Friday, or wait until the weekend to celebrate?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean we could have dinner with the kids on Friday and then go out by ourselves on Saturday. I mean if you want to?" Blaine suggested.

"Well, what would you like to do for our anniversary this year?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blushed. He really didn't know what to do. He didn't make any plans yet, but he knew that if he told Kurt that, he would get upset. "Uh...we can do whatever your heart desires babe."

Kurt smiled again. "Well, you don't need to tell me, it's just that if you want to go out to dinner, I think we should make a reservation before the end of the week. You know how restaurants around here get very crowded on the weekends."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah I know. But I'll think of the best place for us to spend time together."

The rest of the week started to fly by and soon it was Friday. Kurt had off from work, so he thought that he would make something special for dessert. He knew that Blaine loved his sweets, so Kurt thought that he would make some chocolate fudge. He dug out one of his many cookbooks and flipped through the pages until he landed on the recipe he needed to make the fudge. He scanned the ingredients to make sure he had everything he needed.

Once he had made sure he had all of the correct ingredients, Kurt took out a glass dish and some wax paper. He then started to make the fudge. It didn't take that long to make the dessert. When Kurt looked at his watch, he realized that it was time to pick up Dalton and Owen at preschool, then go pick up Emma.

While Kurt went to get the kids from school, Blaine had come home early.

"Kurt? I'm home." he shouted. But was met with silence.

Since Kurt wasn't home, Blaine ran upstairs and went onto the computer. He needed to find a place to have dinner the next night. He also need to take Kurt someplace special. Blaine had been so busy at work lately and getting the kids in a new routine, he didn't have time to do plan anything earlier.

While looking on the computer for ideas, an idea came to Blaine. He quickly typed in what he was looking for and came up with a few results. He smiled to himself. He quickly purchased what he wanted and closed the window, so Kurt wouldn't see.

Blaine then thought he should make Kurt a special dinner. He opened the fridge and spotted the steak that they had gotten the other day. He pulled that out, along with some vegetables and barbecue sauce. He placed all the food on the counter and opened one of the lower cabinets and grabbed a frying pan and began to cook the steak.

While Blaine was busy in the kitchen, he heard the front door open.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine shouted from the kitchen.

"Blaine? You're home early." Kurt shouted back, as he closed the front door.

The kids ran into the kitchen to find Blaine and Kurt followed them.

"Papa!" the kids shouted in unison.

Blaine turned the stove down and bent down to hug his children. "Hi. How was school today?" he asked.

"I got 100% on my spelling test today!" Emma said excitedly.

"That's great princess. I knew you could spell all of those words." Blaine complemented. Emma then turned around and started to empty her backpack.

"Emma! Not on the table!" Blaine scolded. "I spent a lot of time making the table look nice. Go take your things up to your room."

"Ok." Emma replied, and went upstairs.

Blaine then looked at Owen and Dalton. "And how was your day at preschool? Did you boys have fun?"

"Yep!" they said together.

"Tell papa what you learned today." Kurt encouraged.

"There are seven days in a week." Owen chanted. He and Dalton started singing a song about the days of the week.

"That's great boys." Blaine replied, after they had finished the song.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play for a little while." Kurt suggested and they ran off.

Blaine stood up in front of Kurt. "And how was your day?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt towards him.

"It was good. But I missed you." Kurt replied, kissing Blaine on the lips.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Blaine admitted.

"Oh yeah? Well I have a surprise for you too." Kurt stated.

"Well, why don't you go first." Blaine insisted.

"Ok." said Kurt. He turned to the fridge and pulled out a glass dish.

"I made this for dessert. I thought since you love your sweets, I would make you something sweet and delicious." Kurt admitted, as he pulled of the foil.

"Kurt, is that chocolate fudge?" Blaine gasped.

Kurt nodded.

"Oh, Kurt. It looks delicious." Blaine replied, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Oh, there's one more thing, but it's upstairs." said Kurt, as he placed the dish on the counter behind Blaine and went upstairs.

While Kurt was upstairs, Blaine finished cooking dinner. He knew that the kids didn't like steak, so he made macaroni and cheese for them.

Soon Kurt came back down, holding a wrapped box.

"Here you go Blaine." said Kurt, handing the gift to Blaine.

Blaine sat down at the table and started to open his gift. He opened the box and in it was a new suit along with a new bow-tie. Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Kurt, it's wonderful. Thank you." he said, as he stood up and kissed his husband.

"Eww." the kids said in unison.

Kurt and Blaine looked at the stairs and saw all three kids making faces at them. Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"What? You don't like to see your daddies kiss?" Blaine teased and they just started to laugh.

"Come on you three, sit down, it's time to eat." said Blaine, as he got the grabbed the dished and placed them on the table.

"What did you make Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Well, for the kids I made mac and cheese." Blaine started. "And for us, I made steak."

"Wow. I can't believe you did all that." Kurt said, surprised.

"Yeah, I knew that the kids don't like steak that much, and I wanted to make something special for you for our anniversary." Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled, as he started to eat his meal.

Before the meal was over, Blaine got up and grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and handed it to Kurt.

"What's this?" Kurt asked.

"Just read it." said Blaine.

Kurt looked down at the piece of paper and started to read it. He then looked up at Blaine in shock. "Blaine you got us tickets?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yes I did. You and I are going into the city and we are going to see Mamma Mia!"

Kurt jumped out of his seat and went over to hug Blaine.

"Happy Anniversary Kurt." said Blaine

"Happy Anniversary Blaine." replied Kurt.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	7. Gay

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please continue to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks. Don't forget tonight's Glee and we will see some twerking and a shirtless Kurt. Yeah! Ok, see you next time.**

Emma had known her daddies had loved her, but she wanted to know why her friends didn't have two daddies. She knew that all families were different, but she wanted to know what made them all different.

One day, Blaine came to pick Emma up from school.

"Hi papa!" she said happily.

"Hi princess." he replied, giving her a hug. "How was school?"

"Good. Are we going home now?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. Daddy is picking up Dalton and Owen, so we can go straight home, or stop and get some ice cream if you want."

Emma looked up at him and smiled. "Yes please."

"Ok, let's go." he said. Emma grabbed his hand and they left the school.

They walked to the ice cream shop that was close by the school.

Blaine ordered a chocolate cone for Emma and a mint chocolate chip cone for himself. They sat down on a bench in front of the store.

"Papa?" Emma asked.

Blaine looked at his daughter. "Yes pumpkin?"

"I know that every family is different, but why?" Emma started.

"What do you mean why? Why are all families different?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes. Like, why do I have two daddies and some families only have one? Or why do some families have two mommies and others have one? Why is that?" she clarified.

Blaine thought for a moment. He wasn't sure how he should answer her question. He and Kurt had a hard time when she asked why she didn't have a mommy, but this question was more complicated.

He swallowed his ice cream and came up with an answer, that hopefully would satisfy her.

"Well, it's because sometimes two boys, like your me and daddy, or two girls, like aunt Santana and Brittany, love each other and have a family. Then other times there is a girl and a boy that love each other, like your aunt Rachel and uncle Finn, who become a family." Blaine explained.

Emma looked at Blaine, more confused than before. She shook her head. "I'm still confused. I think I'll ask daddy."

Blaine laughed. "Ok, you ask daddy and we'll see what he says."

Emma nodded. They finished their ice cream and went home.

Blaine opened the front door and Emma ran inside.

"Daddy! I'm home!" Emma shouted and running into the kitchen.

Kurt turned around and saw Emma running towards him.

"Hey munchkin!" he replied, bending down to give her a hug. "How was school? And what's all over your mouth?"

"Oops." she quickly covered her mouth and ran over to Blaine.

Kurt stood back up and looked over at Blaine. "Did you two have ice cream?"

Emma shook her head quickly. "No." she lied.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked. "I can tell because you have an ice cream mustache."

Emma giggled. "Ok, maybe we had a little bit of ice cream."

Kurt laughed. "Why did you take her for ice cream before she ate her dinner?" he asked, accusing Blaine.

"Well, I thought since you were picking up the boys, and we didn't have to get home right away, we would have a little bit of bonding time over ice cream." Blaine admitted and Emma nodded.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ok. It's ok as long as you don't do this on a regular basis."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Now Emma, I want you to get started on your homework." Kurt insisted.

"Ok." she said, and sat at the table and began her homework.

Once Kurt was finished cooking, and Emma was finished with her homework, Blaine grabbed the boys and they all sat down to eat.

"Daddy?" Emma asked. "I have a question to ask you."

"Uh-oh." Kurt mumbled under his breath. "What is it honey?"

"I already asked this to papa, but I'm still confused." she started.

"What is it? You know you can ask us anything." Kurt insisted.

"I know that every family is different, but why? I know why I have two daddies and some families only have one? Or why do some families have two mommies and others have one? Why is that?" Emma finished.

"I told her that sometimes two boys, like us, or two girls, like Santana and Brittany love each other and become a family. But I think that just got her more confused." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded. "Well, papa is right."

"But why? Why do two boys or two girls love each other and why does only one boy and one girl love each other?" Emma asked, getting more and more frustrated.

Kurt sighed. "Well, there is a word for it, but some people use that word as if it were bad."

"What word?" Emma asked, curiously.

Blaine shook his head, unsure of which word Kurt was going to say.

"Well, the reason that your papa and I love each other and your aunt Santana and Brittany love each other, is because we're gay."

Blaine let out a breath of relief.

"Why do people not like that word? Doesn't it mean love?" Emma asked.

"Well, it really means happy. And we are happy." Kurt confessed.

"But then why do people not want you to be happy?" Emma asked.

Blaine looked over at the little girl. "Emma, some people think that when two boys or two girls love each other, it's wrong. But we don't." he admitted.

"Am I gay?" Emma wondered.

Blaine then looked at Kurt, for help.

"That's sort of hard to answer." Kurt admitted.

"Why?" she asked again.

Kurt shook his head. "Well, when you grow up and get married, who would you like to marry? A boy or a girl?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know yet."

Kurt and Blaine laughed. "Ok, then you don't need to worry about it for a long, long time." Kurt admitted.

"What about Owen and Dalton?" Emma wondered.

"They won't know for a long, long time either." Blaine insisted.

"We just want all three of you to find someone who loves you and makes you happy." Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "And if you fall in love with a girl, that's fine."

"And if Owen and Dalton fall in love with boys, that's fine too?" Emma asked.

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Ok, I think I get it now." Emma admitted.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. They were both happy that they had answered Emma's question truthfully and not had to make up something on the spot. They also were glad that it went better then when Emma had asked about her birth mother.

**I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch. And tonight's Glee! See you next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	8. Hectic

**Here is another chapter. And before you say anything, yes I know I haven't mentioned the dog lately and I'm sorry about that, but he just fit into this chapter. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to read, review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much and I will see you in the next chapter.**

Kurt and Blaine always seemed to busy, but now they both seemed to be running on overdrive. They both had work, all three kids were in school, Emma had soccer again, they still had their dog to take care of, and they would always need to go grocery shopping. Kurt and Blaine were always running in and out of the house. Their lives had become a hectic mess.

Since it was almost Thanksgiving, their schedules were even more hectic. Kurt's parents and Blaine's parents and brother were supposed to be arriving early this week. That meant Kurt and Blaine would need to do a large shopping, make sure the guest room was clean and make hotel arrangements, and make a big Thanksgiving dinner.

Kurt and Blaine had taken the week of Thanksgiving off, so they could spend time with their family. But Emma, Owen and Dalton still needed to go to school until the Wednesday before Thanksgiving.

While the kids were in school, Blaine made reservations for a hotel nearby and then he went into the office/guest room to help Kurt make the bed. While changing the sheets, Blaine noticed that Kurt didn't look too well.

"Kurt, honey, are you ok? You don't look too good." Blaine commented.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I think I have just been over working myself."

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and felt his forehead. "Kurt you're burning up. You should go lay down."

Kurt shook his head. "I have to get the bed finished before everyone shows up today. Then I have to go food shopping and-" Kurt started rambling but Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, you're sick. You need to rest. I'll take care of everything." Blaine insisted. "I'll finish up in here, then I'll go pick up the kids and go to the airport. Tomorrow I can go food shopping and I'm sure Carol and my mom will be more than happy to help cook dinner for Thursday."

Kurt nodded. He wasn't in the mood to argue. "Ok. But make sure you feed and walk Biscuit. And make sure when everyone arrives, he's locked up."

Blaine nodded, and then helped Kurt walk into their room.

"Do you want to change into pajamas?" Blaine asked, as he was opening up a dresser drawer. Before he could get an answer, he turned around and noticed Kurt lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Blaine tucked him in. He kissed Kurt's forehead and quietly left the room.

Blaine went back to guest room and finished cleaning up in there. He then went downstairs and cleaning the living room and kitchen. When he checked his watch, he realized it was time to pick up the kids. He quickly wrote out a note for Kurt, telling him where he was and to call if he needed anything.

Blaine arrived at Emma's school and waited outside for her. A few minutes after he heard the bell ring, he saw Emma running towards him.

"Papa!" she shouted.

"Hi princess." he said.

"Where's daddy?" she asked.

"He's at home. He's not feeling well. So when we get home we have to be quiet and let him rest." Blaine explained.

Emma nodded.

"Come on, we have to pick up Dalton and Owen then we need to go to the airport to pick up grandmas and grandpas and uncle Cooper." Blaine added.

"Yeah!" Emma shouted and jumped up and down.

Blaine and Emma then went to the preschool to pick up Owen and Dalton.

"I remember coming here." Emma announced.

Blaine smiled. "I do too. You had fun when you were in preschool."

Emma smiled and she and Blaine made their way into the building. Blaine signed out his children at the front and went to their classroom.

"Papa!" Owen and Dalton shouted together, as they caught sight of Blaine and Emma.

"Hi boys!" said Blaine.

"Hi Owen. Hi Dalton. Did you have fun today?" asked Emma.

"Hi Emma." said Dalton and he gave his big sister a hug.

"Daddy?" Owen asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Daddy's not feeling good. So when we go home, you have to play quietly and let him rest." Blaine explained.

"Come on papa, we have to go pick up grandmas and grandpas." Emma insisted.

Blaine laughed. "Ok, ok. Boys say goodbye to Ms. Whitney."

Owen and Dalton turned around and waved to their teacher. "Bye Ms. Whitney." they said in unison.

"Bye Owen. Bye Dalton. I'll see you tomorrow." said Ms. Whitney, with a wave.

Blaine took his three kids and left the building. They piled into the car and headed to the airport. They went in and went to the large board with Departure and Arrival times.

"It looks like uncle Cooper's flight is a little delayed." said Blaine. "But grandmas and grandpas plane should be here soon. Let's go sit down over there and wait for them." he suggested, pointing to a set of nearby chairs.

Blaine and the kids sat down and started to wait for their family. While they were waiting, Blaine's phone vibrated. He fished it out of his pocket and noticed a text message from Kurt.

_Blaine,_

_Don't forget, we need more dog food._

_Kurt_

Blaine laughed when he read the message. He didn't think that Kurt would send a message like that. But he replied anyway.

_Kurt,_

_Don't worry. I won't. I'm at the airport with the kids waiting for everyone to arrive. Cooper's plane is a little delayed, so we might be here for a while. Go back to bed. We'll see you later. _

_Love you-Blaine, Emma, Owen and Dalton_

After Blaine sent Kurt the text message, he looked at his watch. "Grandmas and grandpas should be here soon." Blaine announced.

"Where?" Dalton asked.

"See where those people are coming from?" Blaine asked, pointing towards the escalators.

Dalton nodded.

"Well, that's where grandmas and grandpas will be coming from. But we can't leave because we need to wait for uncle Cooper. He'll be here a little later." Blaine explained.

Blaine and the kids continued to wait, while watching every other passenger came down the escalators.

"Where's grandma?" Owen asked.

Blaine laughed. He knew they were all starting to get impatient. "Let's go read the board again to make sure their plane landed." he suggested. They got up and went to check the time.

Blaine found their flight and looked at his watch. "They should be here soon. It says that the planed landed. They probably stopped off to go to the bathroom." he admitted.

They went back to their seats and continued to wait. A few minutes later, Emma spotted her grandma Carole and started to jump up and down excitedly. "They're here!" she squealed.

Blaine laughed. "Ok, let's go see them."

Emma practically jumped out of her seat. She ran towards her grandmother. Carole noticed Emma running towards her and quickly scooped her up in a hug.

"Hey. How's my beautiful granddaughter?" Carole asked, giving Emma a kiss.

"Hi grandma!" she squealed.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Owen and Dalton squealed.

Carole looked down and saw her twin grandsons. She kissed Emma once more and put her down.

"Hi boys." Carole smiled.

"Hi Carole. Hi Burt." said Blaine, making his way towards his parents and in-laws.

"Hi Blaine. How are you?" Burt asked, enveloping him in a bear hug.

Blaine smiled and hugged Burt back. "I'm good. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving." Burt replied.

"Hello son." said Blaine's father, Jack.

Blaine looked over and hugged his father. "Hi dad." he said flatly.

"Hi mom." he said to his mother, Kate.

"Hello dear. How are you?" she asked.

"Good. We're all good." Blaine replied.

"Where's Cooper?" Jack asked.

"Oh, his flight got delayed. But he should be here soon." Blaine replied.

Jack nodded.

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Oh, he's not feeling too well. So I told him to rest while I picked you and the kids up." Blaine admitted.

"Oh no. I hope he's not too sick." Carole said worriedly.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sure it's just a 24 hour bug thing. It's just that both of us have been really busy lately. It seems that we both have hectic schedules and I think he just over did himself."

Burt nodded.

Soon, Cooper arrived and they all made their way back to the house.

Blaine opened the door quietly, incase Kurt was sleeping.

"Remember, you three have to be quiet. Daddy doesn't feel well." Blaine reminded the kids. They all nodded and made their way inside. Blaine let his family in and closed the door behind him.

Blaine looked in the kitchen and living room, but didn't see Kurt. He thought he must still be upstairs.

"We made reservations for two of you to stay at hotel nearby while two of sleep in the office/guest room and Cooper, you could sleep on the couch." Blaine explained.

"We'll stay in the hotel." Carole and Kate said in unison.

They all laughed.

"Well, you talk about it and whoever stays here, let me know, and I'll bring your stuff upstairs." Blaine admitted. "I'm going to go see how Kurt's feeling."

Blaine went up to their bedroom and knocked on the door softly.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" Blaine asked quietly.

He didn't get a response, so Blaine thought he was sleeping. He opened the door and saw that Kurt wasn't sleeping. He looked toward the bathroom and saw that the door was closed. Blaine made his way over and knocked on the door.

"Kurt? It's me. Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

He heard the toilet flush and Kurt opened the door. He looked very pale.

"Kurt, are you ok? Did you throw up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and made his way back to the bed.

Blaine tucked him in again. "Do you want some medicine?"

Kurt shook his head. "I took some after you left. I just want to sleep."

Blaine nodded. "Ok. You rest. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Your parents, my parents and brother are here too."

Kurt nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

Blaine left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Blaine went down to the living room and saw his parents, brother and in-laws playing with Emma, Owen and Dalton. He smiled as he made his way over to the couch.

"How's Kurt?" asked Carole.

"He's still not feeling well. I think he's just going to sleep the rest of the day and hopefully he'll feel better tomorrow." Blaine explained.

Carole nodded in understanding.

Blaine just hoped he was right. Their schedules had become very hectic lately and he just wanted Kurt to feel better in time for Thanksgiving.

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch. And I will see you later. **

**Oh btw, last night's Glee-OMG! I thought when they did Blurred Lines, it was hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing and because of Blaine ****twerking. When Unique sang If I were a boy-wow! I almost cried. This was a very emotional episode. All about rebellion! And last but certainly not least, shirtless Kurt! Last week we had Blaine in a loincloth and this week we had a shirtless Kurt. What more could we ask for? Oh and his tongue ring. OMG I wonder if he will keep that for a while or just take it out and pretend it never happened. LOL. **

**Oh one more thing before I go, I don't know why Rachel didn't tell her about the Finn tattoo. I mean it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure any other person would have done the same thing. Oh well. Maybe she will tell him eventually.**

**Ok enough rambling. See you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	9. Iguana

**You guys are amazing with all of your reviews, favorites and followings. Please keep them coming. Here is the next chapter. If you recognize the book title I used, just to let you know, I don't own the rights to that book, but I do have a copy of the book. If you haven't read that book, it is the cutest little book. You really should read it. Ok, enjoy this chapter and please review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

A couple of days after their family arrived, Kurt started to feel better and they were able to have a nice Thanksgiving meal with the whole family. A few days after Thanksgiving, all of Blaine and Kurt's family had left and they had to get back to their routine of taking and picking up the kids from school and going to work.

Since Owen and Dalton started preschool, they had really enjoyed it. After the first day, they got used to going and being away from daddies.

Every week at preschool, there was a theme. This week's theme was amphibians. That got Owen and Dalton excited, because they liked snakes, lizards and frogs and all those things.

When it was time for Ms. Whitney to read a book, all of the kids gathered around the carpet. Dalton and Owen would usually sit next to each other. But when a little boy got in between the two, Dalton got upset.

"Dalton what's wrong?" Ms. Whitney asked.

Dalton started to cry and pointed to the little boy in between him and Owen.

"Can you use your words to tell me what's wrong?" Ms. Whitney insisted.

"Owen!" Dalton cried.

"What about Owen?" she persisted.

Dalton sniffled. "Want Owen!"

Ms. Whitney nodded in understanding. "Did you want to sit next to Owen?"

Dalton nodded.

"Are you upset because Jonah sat in between you and Owen?" Ms. Whitney asked.

Dalton nodded sadly.

"Now I know you're upset, but can Jonah sit there for now and you can sit next to him later?" she suggested.

Dalton shook his head. He really didn't like being separated from his brother.

Ms. Whitney looked at Jonah. "Jonah, can you sit on the other side of Dalton?"

Jonah shook his head. "I like Dalton and Owen."

Ms. Whitney sighed. "Owen, can you move over to the other side of Dalton? If you sit on that side, Jonah can still sit next to you."

Owen looked on the other side of Dalton and got up and moved there, with Jonah following.

Dalton wrapped his arm around Owen's shoulders and smiled.

"Are you ok now?" she asked Dalton.

Dalton smiled and nodded.

Once everyone was happy where they were sitting, Ms. Whitney began to read her book.

"This book is called, _I Wanna Iguana_." she started.

While she was reading, all of the children were listening to her and keeping their eyes on the book. After she finished the story, it was time for lunch. The kids grabbed their lunch boxes and sat down at the little table.

When the kids were finished with lunch, it was time for them to take a nap. Dalton and Owen knew that when they woke up, their papa or daddy would be there to pick them up, so they went to take their nap easily.

Kurt had gotten off of work early, so he was able to pick up Emma then head over to the preschool to pick up Owen and Dalton. When Kurt entered the building, he signed the boys out and went to their classroom. He looked through the window, and he saw that Owen was playing with the large blocks and Dalton was playing with the plastic lizards. Kurt opened the door and walked in with Emma on his heels.

Neither boy noticed Kurt walk in. Kurt went over to Owen and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head and gasped.

"Daddy!" he squealed and threw his arms around Kurt's neck.

Dalton heard Owen and ran over to Kurt.

"Hi Dalton." said Emma.

Dalton looked at his sister. "Hi Emma." he said happily.

"Did you have fun today?" Kurt asked.

Dalton and Owen smiled and nodded happily.

"Daddy!" Owen squealed, pulling on Kurt's shirt.

"What sweetie?" he asked.

"Iguana." Owen exclaimed, pointing to the book that was sitting on the shelf.

Kurt laughed. "Did you hear a story about an iguana?"

"I wanna iguana!" Dalton shouted.

Emma laughed. "I remember that book. My teacher read that to me when I was in first grade."

"All of the kids really seemed to like it." Ms. Whitney confessed.

"That's great." Kurt commented. "How were they today?"

"Well, when the kids were getting ready to hear the story, another child sat in between Owen and Dalton. Dalton got upset because he wanted to sit next to his brother, but I got Owen to move on the the other side and his friend sat next to his other side." Ms. Whitney admitted. "I would like to ask, do Owen and Dalton do things separately?"

Kurt thought for a moment and shook his head, sadly.

"It's ok. A lot of twins I know of, usually don't like to do things separately. They've been with each other for so long, they don't want to lose the other." explained.

Kurt nodded. "Does Owen get upset like Dalton or is it just Dalton?"

"Well, today it was just Dalton, but I can't say Owen wouldn't do the same." she admitted.

"I'll talk to Blaine and we'll try to do things with them separately." Kurt confessed.

Ms. Whitney smiled.

Kurt looked down at the his kids, who were playing with the plastic lizards that were still on the table. "Ok you three. Clean up and we can go."

Emma helped her brothers clean up the toys and left the room and went to the car and Kurt drove them home. When they got home, the kids ran inside and went to find Blaine. He was spread out on the couch, snoring slightly. Owen and Dalton ran into the living room and jumped on top of Blaine, instantly waking him up.

Blaine opened his eyes quickly and was surprised to see his two little boys on top of him. Kurt just stood back and laughed at his husband.

"Papa, papa!" Owen and Dalton shouted in unison.

"Yes, I'm papa and yes, I'm awake." Blaine admitted.

Emma came in, holding a small water bottle. "Hi papa." she said.

"Hey princess. How was school?" Blaine asked.

"Tiring." she said, sighing.

"Aww. Did you have a hard day?" Blaine joked.

Emma nodded and went upstairs to start on her homework.

"How was school today boys?" Blaine asked, lifting them off of his chest.

"Iguana papa. Iguana." Owen exclaimed.

"Iguana?" Blaine asked.

"Ms. Whitney read the book, _I Wanna Iguana_ today." Kurt stated, coming in from the kitchen.

Blaine nodded. "Did you guys like that book?"

They both nodded. "Iguana papa!" Owen repeated.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Blaine nodded. ''Boys, why don't you go up to your room and play?" he suggested.

Dalton and Owen ran upstairs and Blaine got up from the couch and went to meet with Kurt in the kitchen.

"Is everything ok Kurt?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt pacing the tiny kitchen.

"Ms. Whitney told me that Dalton got upset when another kid got in between him and Owen. He doesn't like to be separated from him." Kurt admitted.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure it's just a phase that their going through." Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, Ms. Whitney suggested we doing things with them separately. I don't think they've been apart since they were born." Kurt explained.

"Ok, what do think we should do? Take each of them some place different?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled. "Yes."

"Ok. Where do you think we should take them?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know. They both seem to like iguanas, but Dalton does like dinosaurs."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Ok, why don't I Dalton to the museum to see the dinosaurs and you take Owen to the zoo to see the iguanas?"

Kurt nodded. "Ok that sounds like a great idea." he replied as he hugged Blaine. But then something came into Kurt's mind. "Wait, what about Emma?"

Blaine started to think about his only daughter. He didn't want to leave her out. "Well, we could ask her whether she wants to go with you to the zoo or with me to the museum."

Kurt smiled again.

The next day, Blaine and Kurt had decided to take the boys out separately. Emma wanted to go with Owen to the zoo, so Blaine just had Dalton. Before they left, Dalton started to get upset because he realized Owen wasn't going with him. Owen hugged his brother and then went with Emma and Kurt. Blaine took Dalton's hand and they went to the train station.

Dalton had calmed down a little when they entered the museum and started looking at all of the dinosaurs. He was so thrilled to see all of the different dinosaurs around the museum. Even though he enjoyed looking around and being with Blaine, he still missed his brother. Blaine didn't want him to be upset, so he was sure to distract him with the different things in the museum.

While Blaine was with Dalton, Kurt took Owen and Emma to the zoo. Owen loved looking at all of the animals. When they went into the amphibian house, Owen got very excited. When Emma saw the first snake she ran behind Kurt. She didn't like creepy crawly things. Neither did Kurt, but if Owen was happy, then he would do what he wanted to do.

Owen saw a large lizard and got super excited. He started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Daddy! Iguana! Emma! Iguana!" Owen shouted excitedly.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. It's an iguana, just like in Ms. Whitney's book." Owen smiled. He definitely liked his amphibians.

Before they left the zoo, Kurt thought that it would be nice for Owen to get something for his brother. So they stopped at the gift shop. Owen picked out a small plastic lizard for Dalton and himself, while Emma picked out a stuffed elephant.

After they picked out their treats, Kurt took Emma and Owen home. They were both so tired, from walking around the zoo, they fell asleep in the car on the way home.

When Kurt pulled the car in the driveway, Emma had started to wake up, but Owen was still asleep. Kurt opened the car door and carried Owen inside. Emma ran inside and saw that Dalton was sleeping on Blaine's chest while he was lying on the couch.

Kurt smiled at the scene in front of him. "Emma, don't wake them up." he whispered and carried Owen upstairs and place him in his bed. Kurt came back down and lifted Dalton up carefully not to wake him or Blaine.

After Kurt came back down from putting Dalton down for his nap, he saw that Emma was watching something on TV, but the volume was down low, so she wouldn't wake up Blaine. Kurt went over to the couch and kissed Blaine's forehead softly. Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey handsome." Kurt said softly.

"Hey beautiful." Blaine replied.

"How was the museum?" Kurt asked.

"Tiring. Dalton loved everything that he saw, but he wouldn't slow down." Blaine admitted and Kurt laughed.

"How was the zoo?" Blaine asked.

"It was great. Owen loved the iguanas. Emma didn't like them as much." Kurt confessed and Blaine laughed.

"She's just like her daddy." Blaine admitted.

"I thought it would be nice for Owen to get something for Dalton. So we went to the gift shop and picked out a treat for him." Kurt added.

Blaine laughed. "You know, I thought of the same thing. Dalton picked something for Owen too and I reminded him to get something for Emma too."

Kurt smiled. "Well, you go back to sleep." he said, as he started to get up, but Blaine pulled Kurt towards him.

"No, stay here." said Blaine softly.

Kurt shook his head and snuggled into Blaine.

He looked over to where Emma was on the floor. She must of fallen asleep because she was now curled up on the floor. She looked like a little kitten. Kurt smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Soon he and Blaine were asleep on the couch.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**

**P.S. I am starting a new story so be on the lookout for that. I am not going to tell you what the title is or what it is about, you will have to wait and see. He he!**


	10. Jewish

**Happy Sunday everyone! Haha, yeah I know I don't like Sundays either. Oh well. Anyway, here is a happy chapter to cheer you up. Please keep those reviews, follows and favorites coming. They are the reason I keep writing. Also please check out my newest story, The Pitter Patter of Little Feet. I just started it last night and I already have a few people that have followed and favorited it. That makes me so happy. Ok, I'll stop rambling and let you read this chapter. Oh and before you ask, I do know that everything in this chapter is correct. So please don't say that it's not. Thank you and enjoy.**

November had ended quickly and December had started. To the kids that meant Christmas wasn't too far away. They loved opening presents from all of their family and friends as well as Santa Clause.

Every year, the kids would run in and jump up on Blaine and Kurt's bed, waking up way too early for their liking. Then they would go downstairs and start to open their presents. After they opened their presents, Kurt would start to make a special breakfast. The rest of the day, the kids would play with all of their new toys while Kurt and Blaine would clean up the living room and get ready for dinner with Rachel, Finn and their kids.

Christmas was always a fun time for the Hummel-Andersons, but this year Kurt thought of something he hadn't thought of before. Blaine and Kurt were curled up on the couch watching a movie with the kids.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Blaine, I was thinking-" he started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Uh-oh. What are you thinking now?" Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well I was thinking, that since it's almost Chanukah, Rachel should come over and tell the kids about Chanukah and we can celebrate with all of the kids. I mean she is the only jewish person we know."

Blaine smiled. "I think that's a great idea. Our kids should learn that everyone celebrates different holidays."

Kurt smiled back. "I'm so glad you see it that way." he leaned in and kissed Blaine.

The next few days, Kurt had been busy setting up the house for when Rachel would come over and tell the kids about Chanukah. He bought potatoes to make latkes. Kurt wasn't sure if Owen and Dalton would like them, but he knew Emma would try almost anything. And luckily, Rachel told him that latkes were usually eaten with applesauce, so he bought a couple of packages of applesauce too.

Before sundown, Rachel had come over. She brought several things with her to explain what Chanukah was.

"Aunt Rachel, what's that?" Emma asked pointing to the object Rachel had just taken out of her bag and placed it on the table.

"Well Emma, this is called a menorah. On Chanukah we light a candle for eight nights reminding us of what happened in Israel long, long ago." Rachel explained, as she placed different colored candles in the menorah.

"What that?" Dalton asked, pointing to a small toy on the table.

Rachel smiled. "This is called a dreidel. It's a game you play around this time of year and if you land on the winning symbol, you win all of the candy that's in the middle of the pot."

"Candy?" Owen asked.

Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Yes, candy. And there is a special type of candy that I have." she started, as she dug into her bag and pulled out a little bag of gold coins. "This is called gelt. It's like money, but it's really chocolate."

"Chocolate!" all the kids said in unison.

All the adults laughed.

"Rachel, why don't we light the candles and then we can eat our potato pancakes?" Kurt suggested.

"Pancakes? For dinner?" Emma asked confused.

Rachel laughed. "They're potato pancakes and they are called latkes. It's made with potatoes and oil because the miracle of Chanukah is that the oil lasted for eight days and nights when it was only supposed to last for one."

"Oh." said Emma, now understanding the real meaning of Chanukah.

Rachel lit the candles on the menorah and started to say the prayer. The kids just watched and listened to her sing in the different language. When she was finished everyone gathered around the table and Kurt served the latkes.

"Aunt Rachel, what were you saying before? It sounded like something from Harry Potter." Emma asked.

Rachel laughed. "It's called hebrew honey. And I was saying a prayer for the miracle of Chanukah."

Emma nodded in understanding.

Blaine looked at all five of the kids that were sitting around the table. Six if you included Finn. All of the younger children, seemed to enjoy their potato pancakes. Dalton wasn't too sure of what to think of his new food.

"Taste it Dalton. It's yummy." Blaine encouraged.

"Too hot." replied Dalton.

"Blow on it." said Kurt. "Like this." he showed Dalton what to do and he followed his daddy's example.

"If it's still too hot, you can dip it in your applesauce to make it cool down." Rachel suggested.

Dalton poked at his latke with his fork and dipped it in the applesauce and took a bite.

"What do you think little man?" asked Finn.

Dalton nodded. "Yummy." he said, with his mouth full.

"Dalton, don't talk with your mouth full. Swallow first, then talk." Kurt scolded.

Dalton swallowed his food. "Sorry daddy."

Kurt smiled. "It's ok buddy."

After dinner Rachel taught the kids how to play dreidel. They all loved playing and getting chocolate gelt in the end.

**Please leave a review and don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	11. Kitten

**Here is another update. Enjoy and please review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

Christmas had come and gone, now the kids were looking forward to Valentine's day. But Emma was looking forward to her 10th birthday. She was getting very excited about turning 10. She thought that since she was turning 10, that would mean she was almost a teenager. She liked the sound of that, but Kurt and Blaine were not looking forward to having a teenage daughter, just yet. Luckily they had a few more years before that happens.

After winter vacation, the kids had gone back to school and Kurt and Blaine went back to work. Emma liked going to school, but for some reason, she didn't want to go back to school after New Year's.

"No daddy! I don't want to go back!" Emma cried, as Kurt tried to drop her off at school.

He bent down in front of her. "Now, can you tell me why you don't want to go back to school? I thought you liked being a third grader." he asked.

"I do like being in the third grade, but I don't want to go back today because I had so much fun with you and papa and Dalton and Owen." Emma explained.

Kurt nodded. "I know you did. But just think, a couple more months until spring break and then a few more months after that is summer vacation." he admitted. "And your birthday is coming up soon. So you have a lot to look forward to."

Emma wiped her tears and nodded.

"And you know what? When you get home you can make a list of what you would like for your 10th birthday. How does that sound?" Kurt suggested.

Emma smiled. "I like that."

Kurt smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good. Now go to your class, and I'll see you later."

Emma smiled and waved to Kurt, as she went to her classroom.

That evening after dinner, Emma sat at the kitchen table and started to write out her 10th birthday wish list. She had come up with several things. She knew that she wouldn't get everything on her list, but she just wanted to write down several options.

"Here's my list daddy!" Emma exclaimed, as she handed Kurt her list.

"Well let me see." Kurt said, as he examined the list in front of him.

"Barbie dolls, My Little Ponies, Monster High dolls." read Kurt.

"Wow Emma you have a lot of things on here."

Emma nodded.

Kurt handed the list to Blaine as he started to look at all the items listed. As he looked over the list, one item stuck out then all of the others.

"A kitten?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "A kitten? Emma we already have a dog. I don't think we need another animal right now." Kurt insisted.

Emma pouted. "But daddy, one of the girls in my class got a kitten for Christmas." she whined.

"Well that's nice and you can play with her kitten when you go to her house, but I don't think we are going to get a cat right now." Kurt admitted.

"Please?" she whined again.

"Emma, daddy said no. Maybe we will in a few years, but not right now. That's it." Blaine reprimanded.

"Fine!" Emma sulked and ran up to her room.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "And you thought we still had a few years until she turned into s teenager?" Kurt teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I thought we did."

Kurt shook his head. "I hope we have a few more years at least before she hits puberty."

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his cheek.

**Ya I know it's short. I just couldn't think of that much to write for this, since I already talked about Christmas in the last chapter. So yeah. Ok, please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	12. Lemonade

**I know this is a little short. Oh well. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

With Dalton and Owen being in preschool, meant that they would learn a lot more then they would if they were at to stay at home until they went to Kindergarten. They loved going to preschool everyday. They got to learn new things, do different projects, and make new friends.

One day while Owen and Dalton were at preschool, Ms. Whitney had a special surprise for her students.

"Ok boys and girls. I have a special treat for you today." stated Ms. Whitney.

All of the children's eyes went wide with surprise. They were all very excited.

"What surprise?" Dalton asked.

"Well, I give you a hint. You need lemons to make it." she confessed.

All of the kids started to think of what the surprise could be that they need lemons. Ms. Whitney pulled out a couple of lemons from her bag and all the kids gasped in surprise. "See. These are lemons. They're yellow and when you eat them, they taste really sour. I want you each to pass this lemon around so you all can see what it looks like and get a chance to feel it." she handed one of the girls the lemon and had her pass it around the circle.

"I also want you to tell me what it smells like." added Ms. Whitney.

Dalton had his turn to hold the lemon. He put it up to his nose and smelled it. "Yummy." he said.

Ms. Whitney smiled. "Do you think it smells good Dalton?"

Dalton nodded.

"Ok, well I cut up a lemon this morning and I thought all of you would like to taste it and tell me how it tastes." continued Ms. Whitney. She pulled out a container that had lemon juice in it. She opened it and scooped some juice with spoons and handed the spoons to all of the children. Once the children tasted the lemon juice, their faces all scrunched up. Ms. Whitney giggled.

"What does it taste like? Does it taste good or bad?" she asked.

"Yucky." Owen spat.

"Yeah, yucky lemon." Dalton agreed.

"Yes, lemons are very sour. But do you want drink you can make with lemons, so they're not sour?" she asked.

All of the children shook their heads.

"You can make lemonade." she admitted. "And that's what we're going to make."

All the children cheered.

"Ok, now go to the table and we'll start to make our lemonade." Ms. Whitney insisted, as all the children got up from the circle and made their way to the table. Ms. Whitney sat in the middle, so all of the children could see.

"Now, we need water, ice, lemons, and sugar. Those are called ingredients and we're going to follow a recipe." She explained, as she showed the children everything she was going to do.

"We pour the water in the pitcher and add the lemons, and sugar. Then we mix it up." she started, and had each child take a turn stirring the lemonade. "And we pour the ice in." she added the ice to the pitcher. "And then we have lemonade."

The children clapped their hands, as Ms. Whitney poured a cup of lemonade for each child. They each took a sip and smiled.

"What do you think of the lemonade you made?" she asked.

"Yummy!" the all said in unison. All of the children enjoyed making lemonade.

When Blaine came to pick up Owen and Dalton, they were very excited to tell him what they had done.

"Hi boys!" exclaimed Blaine, as he entered the classroom.

Dalton and Owen ran towards Blaine and hugged his legs.

"Did you have a good day today?" he asked.

They both nodded. "Made lemonade papa!" said Owen.

"You made lemonade?" Blaine asked.

"Yummy!" said Dalton.

"Did you save some for me?" he teased and Dalton and Owen shook their heads, smiling.

Blaine laughed. "Well, that's ok. I think we can make some at home."

"Yeah!" they cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ok you two, let's go home." said Blaine, grabbing their things. "Say goodbye to Ms. Whitney and tell her you'll see her tomorrow."

Dalton and Owen turned around and waved to their teacher. "Bye Ms. Whitney." they said in unison.

Ms. Whitney smiled and waved back at them. "Bye Owen! Bye Dalton! I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine smiled and waved at her as he opened the door for the boys and left the room. He then signed them out and they headed out to the car. He made sure they were both buckled in their carseats and then got into the drivers seat. Blaine buckled himself, looked in his mirror, and started to drive home.

"Lemonade papa!" squealed Owen.

Blaine laughed. "I know buddy. I know you made lemonade with Ms. Whitney.

"Not taste good papa." added Dalton.

"Oh did, you taste the lemon." Blaine asked.

Dalton nodded.

"Did it taste sour?" Blaine asked.

"Yucky!" Dalton shouted.

Blaine laughed. He loved to hear the way Dalton and Owen talked. "Yeah, lemons are pretty sour." he admitted, as he continued to drive home.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review, follow and favorite! Thanks a bunch and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	13. Manuscript

**Yes I know I haven't updated this in a while, but here you go. I hope to be updating this and my other stories more and hopefully when I am finished with the 25 Days of Christmas I will get back into the swing of things. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as ****always, please review, follow and favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter.**

Since visiting New York with Sam back in high school and playing in the Starlight Diner, Blaine had dreamed of being on Broadway. He loved singing and going on tour, but he thought that it was time for a change. He wanted thought he would take a chance and audition for a play. But the only thing stopping him from auditioning was, what would Kurt say?

One night after the kids had gone to bed, Blaine and Kurt were lying in bed, snuggling against each other.

"Kurt, there's something I need to ask or rather tell you." Blaine stammered.

Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. "Uh-oh. Don't tell me you're going on tour again."

Blaine laughed slightly. "No, it's not that."

"Ok. Then what is it." Kurt asked.

"Well, Remember when I told I didn't want to go to NYADA?" Blaine started.

Kurt nodded. "Wait, you want to start taking classes at NYADA?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I wanted to audition for a play. I mean I love my job. I love singing, but I think I need a change."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well, I know you love your job and I can see how you would want to make a change." he started.

Blaine smiled. "So you think I should audition?"

Kurt smiled back and nodded. "Yes Blaine. I think you should audition for whatever play you want and if they don't cast you they're crazy."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. "I love you. And I am really glad you said that because..." Blaine then pulled something out from under a book on his bedside table. "I went into the city the other day, and I picked this up."

Kurt looked at what Blaine was holding. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's the manuscript for the play I was going to audition for." Blaine explained.

Kurt read the title of the play and his eyes went wide in shock. "Blaine, you really want to audition for this play? I mean I'm sure you'll do great, but I mean, you haven't done Broadway before and this is pretty big." he admitted.

Blaine nodded. "I know what you're saying, and I totally get it. But I think I really could do this."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He knew that there was no changing Blaine's mind. "Ok. I mean if you really think you can do this, then I'll be support you 100%."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt again and took the manuscript from him, as he started to read the first few pages.

The next several days, Blaine was very busy trying to memorize his lines for the play he was going to audition for. This play was very well known and he wanted to make sure he hit all of the notes in the songs just right.

Soon it was the day where Blaine would be auditioning for his first Broadway play. He had gotten up earlier then Kurt, so he could get ready. When he was out of the shower, Kurt had just started to wake up.

"Hey, you're up early." Kurt stated.

"Yeah. Today's my audition." Blaine admitted.

Kurt started to get out of bed. "Is there anything I can do for you before you leave?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "No, not really."

Kurt leaned in and kissed his husband. "That was for luck."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you." he then looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to get going. I'm sorry that I can't help you get the kids ready, but-" Kurt quickly cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. Go. Go audition. We'll see you later." Kurt said, chasing Blaine out of the bedroom and out the door.

"I love you." said Blaine quickly, pecking Kurt one last time on the cheek.

"I love you too. Break a leg." said Kurt, as Blaine left the house.

The day was going by very slowly for Kurt. He was at work and he hadn't heard from Blaine yet. He knew he wouldn't know if he got the part yet, but he thought that Blaine would have at least called to tell him how the audition went.

Soon it was time for Kurt to go home. He quickly made his way out of his office building and went to pick up the kids. After he had picked up Owen and Dalton, they were all asking about where Blaine was.

When they got home, Kurt opened the door and the kids ran in. "Where's papa?" asked Emma.

"He's not in the living room or kitchen?" Kurt asked.

Emma shook her head.

"Check upstairs. Maybe he's on the computer or maybe he's taking a nap." Kurt confessed.

All three kids ran upstairs to look for their papa. Kurt put his things down and followed the kids upstairs. He looked in the office, but no one was in there.

"Daddy! No papa!" said Owen and Dalton in unison.

"Yeah daddy. We can't find papa." agreed Emma.

"That's weird." said Kurt. "Let me call him and see where he is." he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Blaine's number.

Blaine's phone started to ring. Usually he would answer it right away, but he wasn't answering. It went to voicemail.

"Hey honey. I'm just calling to see where you are. When we came home the kids and I were looking for you and you're not here. I hope everything is ok. Please call us back to let me know you're ok. Love you." said Kurt, as he left a message on Blaine's phone.

"Where is he?" asked Emma, concerned.

Kurt bent down in front of his daughter.

"I'm sure he's ok. I left a message for him and I'm sure he'll call back really soon." Kurt explained. "Now, I'm going to get dinner ready. What would like?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

Kurt knew that Emma was worried about Blaine. He couldn't blame her.

"Would you like it if I called aunt Rachel and see if they could come over for dinner?" he suggested.

Emma's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" she shouted.

Kurt laughed. "Ok, go play with your brothers and I'll call her."

Emma ran into her room, while Kurt made another phone call.

"Hello?" asked Rachel.

"Hey Rach. It's me. Are you busy?" Kurt asked.

"Why what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Rachel asked, concern in her voice.

"Well, it's just that Blaine had a big Broadway audition today and he's not home yet. I think Emma's worried that something happened to him." Kurt explained.

"Kurt I'm sure Blaine's fine." Rachel insisted.

"I'm sure you're right, but to make Emma feel better, would you and the kids like to come over and have dinner with us?" Kurt added.

Rachel laughed. "Sure. When would like us over?"

"Well, as soon as you can, if possible." Kurt confessed.

Rachel shook her head. "Ok. We'll be there soon."

"Thanks Rachel. You're the best." Kurt added.

"Oh and Kurt." said Rachel.

"Yes?"

"Relax. Blaine will be home before you know it." Rachel finished and then hung up.

While the kids were playing in the living room, Rachel was in the kitchen helping Kurt make dinner.

"Do you know what play he was auditioning for?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah he was auditioning for-" Kurt started, but he heard the door open.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Blaine shouted.

"PAPA!" Emma, Owen and Dalton shrieked, running to greet him.

"Uncle Blaine!" squealed Christopher and Isabella.

Blaine bent down and hugged the kids.

"Where were you? We missed you." Emma confessed.

"Yes Blaine, where we were you all day?" Kurt asked, coming out of the kitchen, with Rachel behind him.

Blaine stood up slowly, facing his husband.

"I tried calling you, but all I got was your voicemail." Kurt divulged.

Blaine blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had to turn my phone off for the audition and I must have forgotten to turn it back on."

"Well, what happened at the audition?" Kurt asked.

"Oh come on Kurt, you know they don't tell you if you got the part or not right away." Rachel admitted.

Blaine smiled. "You're right Rachel." he stated, as he moved over to Kurt. "But I am sorry that I made you and the kids worry. There were a lot of people auditioning so I had to wait a while."

Kurt nodded. "Well, let's go eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

Blaine smiled. "Yes, I am very hungry."

Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen. Everyone then gathered around the table and started eating.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	14. Nightlight

**Here is the next chapter. I know it's short, but oh well. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. That's what I hope will happen. But hey they all can't be long right?**

**So please enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

Since Owen and Dalton were babies, they had been afraid of the dark. When they slept in their cribs, they had lights coming from their crib toys. But since they were in their toddler beds, they didn't have that. Kurt and Blaine had plugged in a couple of night-lights for them which helped the boys not be so afraid.

Emma was also afraid of the dark, but she had decided that since she was 10, she didn't need a night-light, so Blaine too it out of the outlet, but he placed it on top of her dresser, just incase she needed it.

One night, while Kurt and Blaine were putting the kids to bed, there happened to be a bad storm outside. Owen and Dalton clung to their daddies.

"Oh, it's ok Owen." soothed Blaine.

"Yeah, it's just the thunder outside. It can't hurt you." reassured Kurt.

All of a sudden the power went out. Both boys and Emma screamed.

"Daddies!" Emma screamed, as she came running into Owen and Dalton's room and flew herself on to Blaine's back.

"Oof." said Blaine, getting the wind knocked out of him. "It's ok Emma. It's just the storm that made the power go out. I'm sure it'll come back on soon."

"No sleep!" squealed Dalton.

Kurt laughed. He looked over at Blaine. "I think we're going to have three little monkeys in our bed tonight."

Blaine nodded, agreeing with his husband. "Ok, come on you three. Since you won't be able to sleep without your night-lights, you can sleep in our bed."

"Yeah!" all three cheered.

"But just for tonight." reminded Kurt.

Kurt went into the master bathroom and started to get ready for bed, while Blaine got the kids tucked in to their bed. While in the bathroom, Kurt could hear Blaine singing a lullaby to help soothe the kids to sleep.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom and saw all three kids sleeping soundly, and Blaine fighting sleep so he could get changed. Kurt moved over to Blaine and kissed him softly on the cheek. Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"You can go in the bathroom now. I'll stay here with the kids." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, but didn't move, earning a laugh from Kurt.

Kurt pulled the blanket over Blaine and kissed him again on the cheek. He went over to his side of the bed and carefully moved Emma over so he could lay down. He pulled the covers over himself and went to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. And please review, follow and favorite. Maybe I'll have another chapter posted today. Maybe.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	15. Opinion

**Here is the next chapter. You guys are amazing. I love every single one of you who have reviewed every chapter and those of who have followed and favorited this and all my other stories. Well, please continue to do all of that. I love you guys so much. You make me so happy, when I receive an email that lets me know you love my stories. I am going to try to update again tonight, but if I don't finish I will hopefully post it tomorrow. So please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks everyone! You are amazing!**

Since the kids had slept in Kurt and Blaine's bed the night of the storm, which was a week ago, they didn't want to sleep in their own beds. Blaine didn't mind, but Kurt started to think that it was getting to be a little too much.

Blaine and Kurt were getting the kids ready for bed, when Kurt told them they had to sleep in their own beds.

"Ok. You three are going to sleep in your own beds tonight." Kurt stated.

"No. Daddy and papa's bed." squealed Owen.

"No Owen. You need to sleep in your own bed tonight." Kurt argued.

"Come on Kurt, they can stay in our bed one more night." Blaine begged.

Kurt shook his head. "No Blaine. They've been sleeping in our bed every night this week. They need to start sleeping in their own beds again."

Blaine looked back at his children. He knew that Kurt was right, but his heart was still breaking. He loved having his kids close. "Daddy's right. You need to sleep in your own beds tonight.

"No!" Owen and Dalton cried, and flung themselves into Blaine and Kurt's arms.

"Hey. It's ok. There's nothing for you to be afraid of." Blaine said, trying to soothe Owen.

Kurt looked at Emma, and noticed that she wasn't as upset as her brothers.

"Are you ok princess?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I knew that I couldn't stay in your bed forever. I just didn't want Owen and Dalton to be lonely. That's why I stayed."

Kurt laughed. "Ok. Now why don't go get in bed. We'll be right there to say good night."

Emma nodded and went to her room.

Blaine stood up, holding Owen. He was still very upset. "Why don't they just stay with us one more night? What could it hurt?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt immediately shook his head. "No. No Blaine. If we don't put a stop to this now, then they will sleep in our bed for the rest of their lives."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, can I talk to out in the hallway for minute? Please?" Kurt asked politely.

Blaine nodded and placed Owen on his bed. Kurt did the same with Dalton.

"Look Kurt I-" Blaine started, once they were in the hallway, but Kurt stopped him.

"No, me first." argued Kurt. "I know you love the kids. I do too. But we need to do this. I know your opinion on why you don't want them to sleep in their beds."

Blaine stared at Kurt wide-eyed. "Oh really? You know my opinion? I'd like to hear it then." he said, with a snarky tone in his voice.

"You think that we should continue to let them sleep in our bed because they are only this young for so long and they are our last babies." Kurt confessed.

Blaine shook his head. "Ok, so that was my opinion. I bet I know yours."

"Really? Tell me what is then. Smartypants." Kurt replied, with just as a snarky tone.

"Trust me. You have told me this so many times tonight. Your opinion is that if we don't put a stop to it now, we never will." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. So what do you think we should do?"

Blaine sighed. "I know you're right. But like I always say, they are only this little for so long."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "I know. So we just continue to enjoy them while they are this young, that's all."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt.

"Come on. Let's go say good night to Emma and then we'll say good night to the boys." Kurt suggested, as he took Blaine's hand and led him into Emma's room.

When Blaine and Kurt entered Emma's room, she was in her bed, clutching her Margret Thatcher dog close to her chest. They walked up to her bed quietly and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Good night princess." said Blaine softly, then he and Kurt left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

They went into Owen and Dalton's room. Kurt and Blaine both thought that they wouldn't be there and that they would be in the big bed. But to both of Kurt and Blaine's surprise, both boys were in their car beds, sound asleep.

"Let's not wake them." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, and closed the door quietly.

Kurt and Blaine went to their room and got ready to go to bed.

"So, do you think we will get any little visitors tonight?" Blaine asked, as he and Kurt climbed into bed.

"I hope not." Kurt replied. He leaned over and kissed Blaine good night.

The next morning Kurt woke up early. He looked around and noticed that only he and Blaine were in the bed. He shook Blaine awake. "Blaine. Blaine wake up."

"Mmmm." Blaine moaned.

"Guess who is in our bed this morning?" Kurt teased.

Blaine rolled over, facing Kurt. "Who?" Blaine asked, clearly not fully awake.

"No one. All three kids slept in their own beds last night." Kurt whispered happily.

Blaine looked at Kurt, surprised. "Really?"

Kurt nodded.

"Let's go see them. I wonder if the boys are in Emma's room or down in the living room." Blaine teased.

They both got out of bed and went to Emma's room first. Kurt quietly opened the door. They both peeked in and saw that only Emma was in her bed. Kurt quietly closed the door and looked at Blaine.

"Well, that's one. Let's go see the other two." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded and went over to the other door. He opened it quietly.

When Blaine and Kurt looked in at Owen and Dalton, they were shocked at what they saw, but couldn't help but laugh.

"That is so cute." whispered Kurt.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I guess they are used to being near each other."

Kurt nodded.

Instead of the two boys sleeping in separate beds, Owen and Dalton were both sleeping in Owen's red race car bed. Their arms wrapped around each other. Blaine quietly closed the door and faced Kurt. He leaned in and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Because you were right." Blaine replied, simply. "And because I love you."

Kurt smiled back. "I love you too."

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	16. Pastry

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you again for always reviewing and everything else that you do to put a smile on my face. Well this was supposed to be on last night, but my internet wasn't working. So here it is today. Enjoy and as always review, follow, and favorite. Thanks!**

Kurt loved watching shows on TLC. He would always watch _Say Yes to the Dress_ and _Four Weddings_. Sometimes Emma would watch with him. She didn't really understand some of the things that they would talk about on those shows, but she just liked to spend time with her daddy.

One Friday night, after dinner, Blaine was giving the boys a bath, while Emma was snuggling on the couch with Kurt, watching _Say Yes to the Dress_. Before the show started there was something else before it.

"Daddy, what show is this?" Emma asked.

Kurt grabbed the remote and pressed the guide button to see what show they were watching. "It's called _Cake Boss_." he replied.

"Can we watch it?" Emma asked, sweetly.

Kurt looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Sure we can."

Kurt and Emma started watching the show. While they were watching _Cake Boss_, they found out that it was a real bakery in Hoboken, New Jersey.

"Daddy. New Jersey is near where we live right?" Emma asked, excitedly.

Kurt laughed. "Yes honey. New Jersey is near us."

"Can we go to that place that we saw on TV?" she squealed.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know sweetheart. It's pretty far."

"Please?" she begged.

Kurt laughed again. "How about we ask papa first? And if he says we can, we will plan a trip out there."

"Yeah!" Emma cheered. She jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to find Blaine.

Kurt slowly got up from the couch and went to find where his daughter went. He found her in the bathroom, where Blaine was drying off Owen and Dalton from their bath.

"Papa, can we please go to New Jersey?" Emma asked, sweetly.

Blaine looked over at Emma. "What's in New Jersey?"

"_Cake Boss_!" she shouted.

"We were watching TV and there was a show on TLC called _Cake Boss_. They have a bakery in Hoboken, New Jersey. After watching it, she wants to go and visit." Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded in understanding. He picked up Dalton and handed him to Kurt as he carried Owen into their bedroom to get them changed into their pajamas. Emma followed them, wanting to get an answer.

"Please papa? Please can we go?" Emma whined. "They have yummy pastries." Emma added.

Blaine was busy helping Owen get his pajama shirt on, while Emma was talking to him. "I don't know honey."

"Daddy said if you said yes, we could go." she said sadly.

Blaine then looked over at Kurt, who shook his head.

"I tell you what. Let me talk to daddy about it first and we'll let you know." Blaine insisted.

"Fine." Emma said, sadly giving up. She went into her room, to get ready for bed.

When Blaine and Kurt finished saying good night to the kids, they went downstairs and flopped down on the couch.

"Well, do you think we should take a trip out to New Jersey to visit this famous bakery?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Well, we have to look up how to get there, because I don't think we've been near that area of New Jersey before." Blaine confessed.

Kurt nodded. "We could do that."

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "How about we just go in the car and drive to the bakery, without telling the kids?" he suggested.

"Blaine, that is mean. That's like when we surprised them when we went to Florida." Kurt reminded him.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I know. But it's so much fun to plan surprises for them, isn't it?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes it is."

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine woke up and got ready to go on their special trip. They agreed they wouldn't tell the kids, especially Emma, about where they were going.

While everyone was eating breakfast, Kurt made sure to pack a light lunch, along with some snacks for the kids to eat in the car. The drive to Hoboken would be about an hour, and he knew that if the kids didn't eat something, they wouldn't be good when they arrived at the bakery.

"Ok, I have food and drinks ready." announced Kurt, as Blaine and the kids finished eating.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"It's a surprise." teased Blaine.

"Are we going to Disney World again?" Emma guessed.

Both Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"No, we're not going to Disney World again. This place is a little closer than Florida." Blaine admitted.

"Come on, let's get in the car so we can get on the road." Kurt insisted.

They all piled into the car and headed towards New Jersey. They were on the road for almost 45 minutes, when Emma started to complain.

"Daddy. I'm hungry." she whined.

Blaine turned around in his seat. "Daddy made you lunch. Do you want your sandwich or a snack?"

"Do you have grapes?" Emma asked.

Blaine looked in the cooler and pulled out a bag of grapes and handed it to Emma. "Here you go. Share with your brothers." he reminded her.

"They're sleeping." she replied.

Blaine nodded and turned back around.

Soon, Kurt had made the turn and he was lucky enough that there was a car pulling out of a parking spot right in front of the bakery. Kurt quickly pulled into the spot and maneuvered the car into the correct position.

"Ok. We're here." he announced.

He and Blaine looked in the backseat and noticed that all three kids were sleeping.

"I guess they don't want to go in." teased Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "I'm sure if we left now, Emma would be very upset."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He got out of the car and put money in the meter, while Kurt tried to wake the kids up from their nap.

"Emma. Emma wake up." Kurt said softly.

Emma quickly woke up. "Where are we?" she asked, excitedly.

"We're at the bakery in Hoboken, New Jersey." Kurt replied.

Emma was shocked at what her daddy just told her. "You mean we're at the yummy pastry place?"

Kurt laughed, as he unbuckled Owen. "Yes we are."

"Come on Emma. Let's go inside and see what they have." Blaine suggested.

They all entered the bakery and grabbed a number. Emma was very excited to be there.

"Daddy are we going to be on TV?" Emma asked.

Kurt looked down at her. "I don't think so honey."

Emma nodded, sadly. "That's ok."

After Kurt had ordered and paid for their desserts, they left the bakery and headed back home.

**Thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	17. Quarter

**Since I love writing so much, and you guys are ****amazing, here is another chapter for you. I hope you like it and for you Finchel fans, I added a little of them in here, just for fun. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

When Emma turned five, she had her first visit from the tooth fairy. Now every time she lost a tooth, she got excited and went to put it under her pillow and the next morning she would wake up and find money in exchange for the tooth.

Emma was spending the night at Rachel and Finn's house, and while she was eating her dinner, she felt something in her mouth. She grabbed a napkin and spit out her food and in the napkin was her baby tooth.

"Aunt Rachel look! My tooth came out!" Emma squealed excitedly.

"That's wonderful Emma. Why don't you go wash it and you can put it under your pillow?" Rachel suggested.

Emma got up from the table and went to clean off her tooth. When she came back to table she thought of something.

"Aunt Rachel, how is the tooth fairy going to find me if I'm not at home? She won't find my tooth!" Emma exclaimed sadly.

"It's ok monkey. The tooth fairy is kind of like Santa. She knows where are you are when your teeth fall out." Finn admitted.

Emma shook her head. "No. She won't." she cried.

Finn got up from his chair and hugged Emma close. "It's ok. I promise she'll find you. And when you wake up in the morning you'll find something under your pillow."

Emma sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Finn laughed. "Yes. I'm sure."

Emma sighed. "Ok. But can I call daddies and tell them that my tooth came out?"

Finn nodded.

"But before you do that, you need to take a bath." Rachel ordered.

"Ok." she said happily. "Come on Isabella. Let's go take a bath together." she grabbed her little cousin's hand and they ran upstairs to the bathroom to get ready.

"Why don't you give them their bath and I'll do the dishes?" Finn suggested, as he gave Rachel a kiss.

"Thank you honey." Rachel replied. "Christopher, you can watch TV while I'm giving the girls a bath and then you can a bath or shower." she told her son. He then ran out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

After Rachel had given the girls their bath, Emma went into Rachel and Finn's room so she could call her dads.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hi Kurt. It's Rachel." she said.

"Rachel? Is everything ok? Is Emma ok?" Kurt asked quickly.

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry. Everything's fine. Emma just wanted to call and tell you something." she then handed Emma the phone.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hi pumpkin. What's going on? Are you having fun with your cousins?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something important." she said seriously.

"Oh, important. What is it pumpkin?"

"Can you put papa on the phone? I want to tell both of you." she ordered.

Kurt laughed. "Ok, hold on. He's giving your brothers a bath." he went to get Blaine and then put the phone on speaker.

"Ok Emma, you have daddy, papa and Owen and Dalton on the phone." Kurt admitted.

"Hi sissy!" said Owen.

"Hi Owen! Hi Dalton! Hi papa!" Emma said happily. "Guess what happened while I was eating dinner?"

"What?" they all said together.

"My tooth fell out!"

"Wow. That's wonderful honey. Don't forget to put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy will come get it while you're sleeping." said Blaine.

"I know. Uncle Finn said that even though I'm not at home, the tooth fairy will find me, just like Santa." she said happily.

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "That's right munchkin. She knows exactly where you're sleeping and she'll find your tooth." said Blaine.

"Ok Emma, time to say goodbye." Rachel whispered.

Emma nodded. "Daddies, aunt Rachel says I have to go."

"Ok baby girl. We'll see you in the morning and you can tell us what the tooth fairy left you." said Kurt.

"I love you."

"We love you too." said Blaine and Kurt together.

"Bye bye sissy!" said Owen and Dalton.

"Bye Dalton! Bye Owen!" she said and hung up the phone. Emma looked up at Rachel. "Daddies said that uncle Finn is right. That the tooth fairy knows exactly where I'm sleeping, so she'll find my tooth."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yep. Now let's get you ready for bed."

Emma nodded and went into Isabella's room and got into her sleeping bag.

That night when the kids were sleeping, Rachel and Finn snuck into the Isabella's room and Finn carefully lifted up Emma's pillow. He took the tooth out and replaced it with a dollar's worth of quarters. Once he left the money, he and Rachel quietly left the room and went back into their room.

The next morning, while Rachel was making breakfast, Emma came running down the stairs.

"Aunt Rachel! Uncle Finn!" she screamed.

Rachel turned around from the counter. "What is Emma? Are you ok?"

"The tooth fairy found me!" she shouted, happily.

Finn came down the stairs. "What's going on? Is everything ok?" he asked.

Emma turned around to face her uncle. "You were right uncle Finn! The tooth fairy did find me. And she left me money!"

Finn smiled down at his niece. "Do you know how much she left you?"

Emma looked down at the coins in her hand and counted them. "Four quarters." she replied.

"Do you know how much money that is?" Rachel asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Rachel and Finn laughed.

"Let me see monkey. Maybe I can help you figure out how much she left you." suggested Finn, as he sat at the table.

Emma handed him her money.

"Ok. Do you know how much one quarter is?" he asked.

"One quarter is 1 cent?" Emma guessed.

Finn laughed and shook his head. "No. A penny is 1 cent. A quarter is 25 cents."

"And I have one, two, three, four quarters!" she said happily, counting the coins.

"That's right. Now if we add up the coins, you have 25 cents, 50 cents, 75 cents, a dollar." stated Finn.

"I have a dollar?" she asked.

Finn smiled at her and nodded. "Yes. The tooth fairy left you a dollar."

"Wow! Usually when I loose a tooth I only get one or two quarters." she admitted.

"Well, why don't you put the money in your bag? Your daddies will be her after breakfast to pick you up." Rachel suggested.

Emma ran back upstairs.

After breakfast, Emma heard the doorbell.

"That's my daddies!" Emma shouted happily, as she ran to the door with Finn right behind her. He opened the door and saw Kurt standing there.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed.

"Hey monkey!" he said, as Emma jumped in his arms.

"Guess what daddy?" she asked.

"You, papa and uncle Finn were right. The tooth fairy did find me. She left me four quarters. And do you know how much money four quarters is?"

Kurt and Finn laughed at how excited Emma was.

"Tell me, how much is four quarters?" Kurt asked.

"A dollar!" she squealed.

Kurt smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "That's wonderful. Are you ready to go home and see Dalton, Owen and papa?"

Emma nodded as Kurt placed her down on the floor. She ran to get her things. Kurt looked up at his step-brother. "Thanks for letting her spend the night."

Finn shook his head. "No problem. She's my niece. You know I would do anything for her."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

Emma came back holding her things. "All ready to go daddy!"

Kurt looked down and smiled. "Ok. Did you say thank you to uncle Finn and aunt Rachel for letting you spend the night?"

Emma looked up at Finn. "Thank you uncle Finn." she said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome. I love you monkey." he said.

"I love you too." she said. "Bye aunt Rachel. Thank you for letting me sleep over."

"You're welcome honey. See you later." she shouted from the kitchen.

"Bye Finn." said Kurt, and he and Emma went to the car and went home.

"I can't wait to show papa how much money I got from the tooth fairy." squealed Emma, while they were in the car.

"Who told you how much money you have?" Kurt asked.

"Uncle Finn." said Emma.

Kurt smiled. He was glad that Finn and Rachel didn't let Emma go without a visit from the tooth fairy.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I am halfway through this story, so I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	18. Rehearsal

**I hope you like this chapter. It's short, I know, but it's getting towards the end, and usually when that happens, I start to write short chapters. I don't know why, but that's just the way things happen. But please continue to read, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

Since Blaine had auditioned for his first Broadway play, he was anxiously waiting for a phone call from the director. Blaine kept himself busy with recording songs and spending time with his family.

While Blaine and Kurt were playing a game with the kids, his phone started to ring. He fished it out of his pocket. When he looked at the screen, he didn't recognize the phone number, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes, is this Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" the woman asked.

"Yes, this is he." Blaine replied.

"Blaine, this is Sherry, the director of _How to Succeed in Business_. The play you had just recently auditioned for." she started to explain.

"Yes, I remember." Blaine stated.

Kurt looked at Blaine, to see if he could figure out what was going on, but Blaine just shook his head and went into the living room to continue his conversation.

"Blaine I am calling to let you know that after seeing seeing your audition, we would like for you to come in tomorrow afternoon for a callback." Sherry finished.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you. I'll be there." he said and he hung up the phone. He went back into the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled, "That was the director for the play I auditioned for. And she wants me to come in for a callback tomorrow afternoon."

Kurt smiled, wide-eyed. "What? Oh my gosh! That's wonderful!" He flew his arms around Blaine happily.

The next day, Blaine went back into the city for his callback. He was very nervous. He knew that he was so close to being on Broadway. After the audition, Blaine would need to wait again for a phone call to let him know if he got the part.

Several weeks later, while Blaine was in the studio, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Blaine? This is Sherry." Sherry started.

"Yes, hi Sherry." he stated.

"Well the reason I am calling is to congratulate you. You are now the male lead in _How to Succeed in Business_. We start rehearsal next week." she finished.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you. Thank you very much. I'll be there." he then hung up the phone.

He quickly finished up in the studio and then headed home.

"Hello? I'm home." Blaine shouted, as he entered the house.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, and looked towards the door. "Hi sweetie. How was your day?" he asked.

Blaine walked up to Kurt, as he sat down on the couch, without a single word, he kissed Kurt on passionately.

When they broke apart, Kurt looked at Blaine shocked at to what would make his husband act this way.

"What was that for?" Kurt gasped.

"I got the part!" Blaine smiled, excitedly. "I am the male lead in _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_!"

"Congratulations!" replied Kurt, giving Blaine a celebratory hug and kiss.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please follow, review, and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
